el inquisidor
by quilaya
Summary: ichika siempre a sido una persona con una moral muy correcta nunca le ha tocado a una mujer con malas intenciones o para hacerles daño a propósito pero ahora a sido secuestrado por una organización desconocida ichika cambiara su forma de pensar sobre las mujeres
1. Chapter 1

Infinite stratos no es de mi propiedad

Capitulo 1

Ichika orimura era el único piloto masculino de is del mundo era codiciado por muchos países y organizaciones como sujeto de pruebas para revelar los secretos del porque el puede pilotear un is un arma que solo hasta su descubrimiento se pensó que podían pilotear únicamente las mujeres.

Ichika acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños número 16 y las chicas le habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa algo animada para su gusto, ya era de noche y salió a comprar unas bebidas a una máquina expendedora que se hallaba cerca entonces en la oscuridad de la noche vio a alguien parado observándolo a lo lejos

Porque me está observando acaso también viene a comprar bebidas-penso ichika mientras tomaba las bebidas que había comprado

Mientras él seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos la extraña persona se le acerco revelando a una chica de su edad idéntica a su hermana mayor chifuyu orimura

Quien eres tú, porque eres idéntica a chifuyu- pregunto estupefacto ichika

Con una sonrisa que demostraba malas intenciones detrás de ella respondió-madoka orimura-mientras sacaba una pistola para apuntar a ichika quien estaba atónito porque su hermana le había dicho toda su vida que no había más miembros de su familia más que ellos 2

Cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo bombas de humo cubrieron el lugar haciéndole fallar el tiro, aterrada por pensar que era una emboscada madoka activo su is silent zephyrus y huyo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar mientras ichika desorientado por el humo no vio acercarse un grupo de hombres que sin previo aviso le golpearon en la nuca y lo dejaron inconsciente.

Al día siguiente chifuyu orimura entraba al salón de clases del primer año para pasar asistencia cuando noto que había un asiento vacío, esto la hiso extrañarse mucho dado que su hermano no era alguien que se quedara dormido la idea de que estuviera enfermo por algo que comió durante su cumpleaños le paso por su cabeza pero debía mantener su mente centrada en impartir la clase a sus estudiantes

Al terminar la clase se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanito encontrándola vacía la preocupación la empezó a invadir, sin perder tiempo fue a paso apresurado a interrogar a cierto grupo de chicas que también estaban preguntándose donde estaba ichika

Oigan ustedes se podría saber dónde está el idiota de mi hermano- grito chifuyu con mucha autoridad dejando al grupo de chicas aterradas

No sabemos dónde se encuentra ichika orimura sensei pensábamos que se encontraba en su habitación-respondio houki, las chicas al ver que la gran orimura chifuyu estaba preocupada por el paradero de su hermano menor temieron lo peor, ichika había desaparecido

Se ordenó buscar en toda la academia is algún rastro de el pero no había pista alguna que pudiera indicarles por qué ichika desapareció hasta que laura bodewig piloto de is representante de Alemania encontró en el piso cerca de una máquina expendedora de bebidas un casquillo de una bala usado, esto la alerto y se puso en contacto con chifuyu orimura

Instructora eh encontrado un casquillo de bala usado cerca de una maquina expendedora en el lado oeste de la academia, le grito laura a chifuyu , al enterarse de esta información chifuyu ordeno buscar en las cámaras de seguridad para poder tener respuestas de donde podría estar su hermano, en las grabaciones se veian 2 personas una era ichika la otra no se podía enfocar con claridad por la oscuridad y el Angulo de la cámara pero se pudo observar como esta sacaba una arma y disparaba a ichika para luego huir con un is que había sido robado recientemente silent zephyrus las cámaras se cortaban y no dejaban ver el resto de lo sucedido pero ella creía que ya tenía una pista de quien podría tener a ichika phantom task

Mientras en una locación desconocida se despertaba ichika orimura amarrado a una silla en medio de una sala oscura que solo una lámpara colgada del techo, unos pequeños altavoces y un proyector que solo proyectaba una pantalla en blanco de pronto por medio de unos altavoces se escuchó a un hombre hablar- binvenido ichika orimura es un placer el verte por primera vez, te preguntaras quien somos y porque te hemos secuestrado nosotros pertenecemos una rama del ejercito de los estados unidos ,ichika quedo aombrado al escuchar esto el sabia por medio de rumores de internet que estado unidos era un país lleno de conspiraciones y secretos pero nunca imagino verse envuelto en uno de ellos

veras ichika desde hace décadas hemos intentado crear algo que nuestro gobierno ha deseado desde la segunda guerra mundial, un soldado perfecto, era una idea que estaba a nuestro alcance el tener a un soldado que no tuviera igual en el campo de batalla pero todo cambio cuando las is aparecieron las mujeres se adueñaron del campo de batalla nosotros no podíamos enfrentarlas porque las is solo podían ser piloteadas por mujeres pero todo cambio cuando tu apareciste ichika, el único hombre del mundo que puede pilotear una is , inmediatamente nos dimos cuenta que tú eras el sujeto perfecto para convertirlo en ese súper soldado del que tanto habíamos soñado tu pondrás de rodilla al mundo entero de rodillas ante nosotros demostraras las superioridad de los hombres, las mujeres temerán por su orgullo al verte imponerte sobre ellas

Yo nunca haría algo como para ser temido por alguien, mi hermana me educo con valores y moral nunca rompería esos valores ni nunca haría algo para ser temido por alguien

Oh, lo sabemos ichika es por eso que a partir de ahora comenzaremos tu re educación-dijo la voz a través del alto parlante mientras alguien inyectaban una sustancia a ichika por su espalda, ichika no sabia lo que era pero podía sentirse débil, mareado estaba viendo las cosas algo extrañas, de pronto la pantalla empezó a trasmitir imágenes tras imágenes mientras sonaba la NOVENA SINFONÍA DE BEETHOVEN las imágenes eran de las mujeres realizando crímenes de guerra usando las is matando niño destruyendo hogares todo con las is se podía ver en sus cara como disfrutaba su superioridad las imágenes se ivan volviendo mas retorcidas y sensibles a medida que pasaba el tiempo ichika no podía dejar de miar quería cerrar los oos pero no podía tenia un grito ahogado en su garganta cuando al fin empezaron a mostrar imágenes de su hermana matando gente inocente niños con sus padres, fue entonces que la mente de ichika colapso y grito tan fuerte como pudo

Los hombres detrás de este proyecto solo se limitaron a sonreían mientras veía que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección

Ichika solamente podía cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver esas imágenes pero La canción que se escuchaba no paraba de sonar dentro de su cabeza aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa la canción le daba vueltas en la cabeza, de pronto la música dejo de sonar y ichika quedo solo en silencio en aquella sala

Porque chifuyu haría algo tan terrible esas imágenes deben ser falsas pero –pensó ichika pero no podía dejar de escuchar la música en su cabeza porque no dejaba de sonar, su cordura iva desapareciendo poco a poco en la soledad y el aislamiento

Porque las mujeres harian algo tan terrible, porque mi hermana abusaría de los mas débiles-pero ichika de pronto tubo un pensamiento-¿que no era asi en la acemia? Ella siempre se ejercía como una autoridad siempre exigia respeto y se hacia temer era por el poder como autoridad que tenia o era por el deseo de tener poder

No de ninguna manera mi hermana nunca haría tal monstruosidad, pero ella fue capaz de mentirme sobre que hay más miembros de nuestra familia aparte de nosotros 2 entonces sería capaz de mentirme que realizo todas esas matanzas y abuso de poder

Ichika se quedó por días pensando en cómo las mujeres al tener acceso a los is enloquecían ante el poder, Cecilia ya se lo había demostrado el primer día intentando no dejar que el fuera el representante de la clase solo porque ella era una representante del reino unido, solo porque ella decía ser más fuerte, como houki lo golpeaba a menudo por razones que desconocía, como las chicas lo intentaban ver como un trofeo, alguien a quien debieran someter, ichika solo se mordia sus labio y intentaba apretar los puños por rabia de pronto un hombre entro a la habitación y libero a ichika para entregarle un plato de comida se veai tan escualidoy débil que ichika podría haberlo derribado fácilmente pero no pudo hacerlo ya que este estaba muy débil por no haber comida hace día

Porque me tienen aquí, libérenme-exigio ichika muy débil por la falta de ingesta de alimentos

Ella no te dejara salir ichika a ninguno de nosotros-dijo el hombre delgado, entonces ichika comprendió que quien lo tenía cautivo era una mujer y lo querían someter como las chicas lo intentaron en la academia is, de pronto el odio de ichika hacia el sexo femenino empezó a crecer desorbitadamente

De pronto una mujer entro y con su is tomo al hombre delgado y lo lanzo contra una pared-que haces hablando con el prisionero estúpido no deberías hablarle si no se te ordena- ella desactivo su is para acercarse a ichika quien seguía débil pero estaba furioso al ver como una mujer abusaba del poder de la is

Tu no eres más que un perro que intento violar nuestro poder pero nunca destacaste, nunca fuiste realmente fuerte nunca, siempre serás un hombre débil-dijo la mujer pero estaba se acercó demasiado a ichika quien un ataque de ira se lanzó contra el cuello de la mujer mordiéndola y arrancándole su yugular

Mientras la mujer se desangraba ichika y el joven delgado escapaban el detuvo a ichika tomándolo por el hombro- ichika espera si realmente quieres tener el poder para someter a las mujeres y a sus is entonces no abandones este lugar y conviértete en el soldado que los norteamericanos tanto buscan

Ichika pensó en lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, las imágenes, la soledad todo eso había dejado a ichika lleno de ira y su mente como una esponja que absorbe cualquier idea que se le daba, ichika decidió que obtendría más poder y mataría a todas las mujeres que habían abusado de los hombres

Ichika se dirigió junto al hombre delgado a la sala principal del complejo donde parecía que lo estaban esperando

Bienvenido ichika yo soy el doctor tesla y sere el encargado de darte el poder que tanto deseas. Ichika solo se limitó a mirarlo con odio mientras accedía a ser usado como conejillo de indias para sus experimentos, ichika estaba dejando atrás su humanidad a cambio de poder

Es mi primer fanfic asique sean críticos con el porfavor


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de infinite stratos ni de ninguno de sus personajes es mi primer fanfic y quiero sus opiniones por favor para poder mejorar espero que esta historia sea de su agrado

Ichika se encontraba en una sala rodeada de máquinas y monitores en donde el doctor tesla y sus ayudante trabajaban y se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente, en lo alto de la sala se podía ver un balcón donde estaban sentadas personas con uniformes militares de alto rango y políticos que parecían ser importante

En el centro había una especie de capsula con una camilla con sogas para atar a pies y manos al principio al ver esto ichika pensó que podría ser una mala idea ser parte de este experimento pero segado por su ambición de poder acepto-doctor tesla cuantos sujetos de prueba han sobrevivido a esto?-pregunto ichika,-esperemos que tú seas el primero-dijo tesla con una sonrisa algo sarcástica dejando al pobre joven con incertidumbre

El doctor tesla encendía un micrófono para poder hablar a través de los altavoces de la sala y que las personas del palco escucharan cada proceso que se realizaría- caballeros este día no daremos otro paso en la senda de la aniquilación si no el primer paso en la senda de la paz- mientras uno de los asistentes amarraba a ichika quien ya se encontraba recostado en la camilla

Comenzamos con una serie de micro inyecciones en el grupo muscular superior, la inyección del suero causara un cambio celular de inmediato- decía esto el doctor tesla mientras un grupo de asistente sacaban unos extraños tubos con un líquido y lo ponía en unos compartimientos que estaban en el borde exterior de la capsula que rodeaba la camilla- saturaremos al individuo con vita rayos- dijo el doctor tesla mientras otro de sus ayudante inyectaba a ichika

No estuvo tan mal- dijo ichika suspirando porque realmente estaba preocupado por el procedimiento esto hace sonreír al doctor tesla quien solamente le responde-era penicilina- al escuchar esto el rostro de ichika volvió a mostrar preocupación

Inyección del suero comienza en 5. 4. 3. Mientras a ichika lo perforaban varias agujas en los músculos superiores 2. 1. Al decir esto el procedimiento comenzó y uno de los asistentes acciono una palanca para hacer funcionar el mecanismo, rápidamente los tubos con el líquido extraño se iban vaciando mientras se inyectaban en ichika, ichika parecía estar reaccionado con molestias, de pronto abrió los ojos como si estuviera sintiendo un cambio enorme en su cuerpo

Procedan-dijo el doctor tesla mientras otro de sus asistente apretaba un botón y inmediatamente la camilla y la capsula que lo rodeaba empezaron a erguirse mientras la capsula se cerraba mostrando solo una pequeña ventana donde podrían ver como estaba ichika, el doctor tesla se acerca y golpea un par de veces la capsula-ichika puedes oírme- eh inmediatamente ichika respondió- talvez es muy tarde para ir al baño verdad- el científico se aleja de la capsula y da la orden de proceder, se activa otra de las máquinas que había en la sala mientras se podía ver el progreso de esta al 10% decía el asistente, 20% , 30 , 40 mientras la capsula se comenzaba a iluminar por los rayos- signos vitales normales-comentaba otro asistente -50%, 60, 70- mientras en el interior ichika gritaba de dolor todos en la sala estaban conmocionados, el doctor tesla espantado grita-ichikaaaa- mientras se acercaba corriendo a la capsula, lo oficiales ordenaban cancelar el experimento ya que no podían perder a ichika el único piloto masculino de is, el doctor tesla ordeno a sus asistente apagar la maquina cuando de dentro de la capsula ichika se opone gritando un no que se escuchó a través de toda la sala- alto, puedo hacerlo- al ver la determinación de ichika el doctor tesla prosiguió-80, 90 ,llego al 100%- la capsula no paraba de iluminarse por los vita rayos y las máquinas de la sala comenzaron a sobrecalentarse y sacar chispas, de pronto sin previo aviso las capsula dejo de estar iluminada y las maquinas comenzaron a apagarse, el proceso había terminado

La capsula comenzó a abrirse revelando a un hombre de 1.92 cm, con un gran desarrollo muscular, todas las personas que se hallaban en el balcón quedaron asombradas de que el doctor tesla transformara a un adolecente escuálido y de altura promedio al de un soldado que hubiera pasado toda su vida entrenando

Con dificultad ichika sale de la capsula abierta jadeando-¿lo logre? -dice ichika agitado por el cambio que acababa de sufrir, el doctor tesla con una sonrisa le contesta que si asombrado por el cambio que había tenido el proceso en ichika, todos en la sala estaban consternado que lograra superar el proceso

Bien ichika se que estas agitado pero no por tener un cuerpo desarrollado te hará un soldado debes entrenar, tener tácticas de combate y saber usar tu cabeza para desenvolverte en el campo de batalla desde mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento militar, ichika estaba emocionado por comenzar su entrenamiento pero no lo demostraba pareciera que ya no demostraba emoción alguna los horrores que le hicieron ver lo cambiaron de por vida

Ichika fue llevado a su nueva habitación que era bastante simple consistía en un catre y un baúl con uniformes militares, la habitación constaba con baño, pero a ichika solo le importaba tumbarse en el catre y dormir, callo recostado sobre él y durmió como una roca

El entrenamiento comenzó temprano en la mañana ichika debía hacer una serie de repetición de levantar pesas y luego correr 3 metros hacia adelante tomar un rifle m4 y realizar una serie de disparos a un blanco para luego repetir el proceso una y otra vez

Ichika levantaba las pesas- 1, 2 , 2 ,4, 5- decía con esfuerzo mientras un instructor le gritaba que debía ser más rápido- suelta esas pesa y corre a tomar el rifle- le gritaba con odio y autoridad mientras ichika corría con toda su velocidad a tomar el arma para proceder a disparar al blanco, al principio ichika tenía una puntería horrenda pero con las repeticiones fue acostumbrándose al retroceso del arma y a tomar una buena postura junto a la culata del rifle, se podía ver la determinación de ichika de mejorar en sus ojos, no tomaba en cuenta el frio de la mañana que hacia entumecer sus dedos nada le importaba más que completar su entrenamiento, aunque se sintiera fatigado el continuaba realizando los ejercicios- bien ichika continua así-lo elogiaba su instructor

Así pasaron los días, ichika tuvo prácticas de tiro, posteriormente fue trasladado a una unidad de fuerzas especiales donde realizo ejercicios prácticos que consistían en saltar des de un helicóptero a un edificio para posteriormente entrar por las ventanas de este con su unidad

Mientras estaban en el helicóptero uno de los soldados de su unidad se acercó a él y le pregunto-oye tu chico nuevo ¿de dónde eres?-ichika solo le dirigio una mirada fría y se limitó a decir-no soy de ninguna parte- estos un poco molestos se limitan a ver a ichika quien expulsaba un aire de frialdad y de ser calculador

El ejercicio había comenzado uno a uno descendían del helicóptero y bajaban en sogas hasta las ventanas de este todos lo estaban haciendo bn excepto ichika que era su primera vez esto lo hiso ser más lento que el resto del grupo

Cuando llego el momento del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo mucho querían luchar con el chico nuevo, pero al ver la monstruosa fuerza que tenía este se arrepentían hasta que alguien decidió pelear con el

Hasta que alguien se le acercó para pelear-hola chico nuevo veo que eres muy fuerte, me llamo bucky un placer conocerte- dijo el soldado sin demostrar miedo alguno esto sorprendió a ichika ya que todos parecían temerle por su estatura o el cómo ponía el ambiente cuando él se acercaba el respondió diciéndole su nombre también- muy bien ichika muéstrame de que eres capaz- ichika comenzó lanzando un fuerte puñetazo pero bucky reacciono rápido y lo esquivo posicionándose debajo de ichika para poner un brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzar a aplicarle un llave con la cual tumbo a ichika al suelo- no solo se necesita fuerza física para ganar una pelea también necesitas ser hábil e inteligente si no lo eres tan solo serás un idiota más que ira a morir en el campo de batalla, que no se te olvide ahora eres parte de esta unidad y no aceptaremos que mueras por ser estúpido-le dijo bucky a ichika de una manera seria dejando a este con muchas cosas en que pensar

Las semanas fueron pasando y ichika se hacía cada vez más hábil en el campo de batalla, cuando tenía tiempo libre practicaba esgrima y kendo para perfeccionar su habilidad con la espada pero él sabía que poco y nada podía hacer una espada cuando te enfrentas a un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes

Finalmente a ichika y a su unidad le fue encomendada una misión querían poner a prueba las habilidades de ichika, él pensaba que le devolverían su is pero le informaron que le darían uno y le pidieron sus preferencias para crearlo

Afganistán 3 días después

Uno de los más duraderos conflictos armado se llevaba a cabo contra terroristas en medio oriente, el caos había aminorado mucho desde que las naciones unidad habían intervenido usando los is pero en esta ocasión no podían usarlo ya que se trataba de una misión de infiltración y extracción, un grupo de mafiosos rusos había vendido plutonio a terroristas y cabía la posibilidad de que estos pudieran crear una bomba atómica debido a que habían robado tecnología y secuestrado a ingenieros nucleares hace unos meses, la misión era simple recuperar el plutonio y asesinar a los ingenieros, a ichika no le importaba que estos no tuvieran que ver con el conflicto armado habían aceptado trabajar con los terroristas y merecían ser castigados

La operación había comenzado bastante calmada era de noche y dentro de la oscuridad intentaban camuflarse para no ser visto debían entrar a un fuertemente custodiado por 5 guardias en torretas hasta eliminarlos no podían avanzar, ichika y su escuadrón se dividieron en grupos de a 2, ichika fue con bucky cuidando sus espaldas avanzando lentamente en la oscuridad del terreno subieron sigilosamente la torre de observación, sin causar ruido ichika se acercó con un cuchillo al guardia y le corto la yugular tapándole la boca para que este no causar ruidos y lo acostó en el suelo mientras este yacía muerto entre sus brazos de pronto sin previo aviso otro guardia llega y apunta a ichika este casi sin poder reaccionar pudo ver como bucky mataba al guardia con una pistola con silenciado-gracias bucky creo que te devo una-le dijo ichika a bucky mientras este le daba una sonrisa- No hay de que ichika tan solo no bajes la guardia-ichika solo asintió a las palabras de bucky y continuar con los miembros del equipo quienes ya habían acabado de asesinar a los demás guardias accedieron por un dudo de ventilación que llevaba a una bodega el equipo prosiguió a buscar a los ingenieros y el plutonio con extremo sigilo fueron asesinando uno a uno a los guardias del complejo ichika se acercaba a gran velocidad a ellos para matarlos con su cuchillo que lo usaba casi como si fuera su espada pero con menor rango, bucky era más habilidoso saltaba a ellos y les realizaba una llave para ahorcarlos hasta cortar su respiración, finalmente llegaron a una sala con un única entrada y salida donde estaba armando la tan temida bomba el plutonio estaba sellado aún era la única oportunidad que tenían pero si entraban tendrían que armar un tiroteo y podrían tener bajas-debemos hacerlos ahora o no podremos llevarnos el plutonio sin estar expuestos a la radiación-dijo uno de los soldados que acompañaban a ichika entrando de improvisto en la sala comenzaron un tiroteo, las balas llovían por todas parte pero en la mente de ichika no paraba de sonar esa sinfonía de Beethoven que quedo tan incrustada en lo profundo de su mente, cada vez que disparaba, cada vez que cargaba el gatillo, cada persona que mato, cada acción belica que tuvo que tomar siempre sonaba aquella canción en su cabeza esto ponía furioso a ichika quien por poco y pierde el control disparando a hombres que ya estaban muertos-ichika para ya hemos acabado, no te descontroles por la adrenalina que por poco y le das al plutonio hombre-dijo bucky poniendo una mano en el hombro de ichika y posteriormente llevándose en los contenedores radiactivos el plutonio

Salieron rápidamente de allí sin mirar atrás a lo que habían hecho, entre unas ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad azotada por el terrorismo y la guerra entre países que lo único que deseaban era el petróleo de sus tierras avanzaron con el peligroso cargamento la desolación se podía ver incluso en la noche se podía sentir un ambiente lúgubre, de esa ciudad aun quedaban algunos edificios estaba oscuro pero ichika pudo ver un reloj en lo alto de una plaza y unos cuantos edifico en ruinas - ¿pasa algo?-pregunta uno de los compañeros de unidad de ichika este solo se limitó a responder que no de manera fría

Sin saber la unidad estaba siendo observada por un francotirador que esperaba a que el reloj marcara las 11 para sonar y comenzar su ataque, ichika y su unidad avanzaban entre los escombros,-en unos momentos más-pensaba el francotirador mientras miraba su reloj y posteriormente mirando a través de la mira nocturna de su rifle cuando de repente suena el reloj había llegado la hora de actuar para el

La unidad avanzaba cuando de pronto bucky cae al piso le habían disparado en el costado de su cuerpo soltando el maletín- un francotirador- grita alertado un soldado, rápidamente todos se ponen a cubierta

¿De dónde pudo haber venido el disparo?-Se preguntó ichika mirando a los pocos edificios que estaban en pie bucky se encontraba agonizado en el suelo por la herida querían ayudarlo pero si se movían el francotirador podría matarlos de un tiro ichika se lamentaba el no tener su is consigo fácilmente podría haber superado al francotirador pero estaba indefenso en esa situacion -debemos actuar rápido disparen a los edificios para crear una oportunidad de sacar al soldado herido-la batalla comenzó ichika y su escuadrón disparaban a las posibles ubicaciones del francotirador mientras intentaban sacar a bucky y el plutonio de la zona descubierta en la que se encontraba cuando estaban tomando a bucky del hombro para sacarlo otro soldado recibió un disparo en el cuello y cayó muerto, siguieron disparando desesperadamente a los edificios pero el francotirador ni se inmutaba en su posición el francotirador usando un control remoto activo un rifle a distancia desde otro edificio para intentar confundir a los soldados el rifle disparo eh hiso explotar un auto cerca de donde estaban los soldados, estos miraban atónitos como el disparo provenía de otra dirección a donde estaban apuntando ichika temía lo peor estaban rodeados y bucky seguía herido a descubierta debía hacer algo rápido se dirigió a toda velocidad al edificio de donde podría haber venido el ultimo disparo corrió lo más rápido que pudo subió las casi inexistentes escaleras del edificio en ruinas solo para hallar el rifle automático conectado a un dispositivo a control remoto lo habían timado y su compañero seguía herido él lo había salvado hoy y él no podía devolverle el favor regreso rápidamente con su unidad y les informo que allí no se encontraba el francotirador junto a su unidad pensaron y dedujeron que el francotirador solo podía estar en un solo lugar en lo alto del reloj

Denme un cargador extra entrare pero necesitare que me cubra-ichika está decidido a matar al francotirador de pronto alguien toca el hombro de ichika era bucky quien durante el ajetreo se había arrastrado hasta la unidad- yo te acompañare-dijo bucky mientras este le daba un cargador extra a ichika-nada de eso estas herido no podrás seguir el ritmo-dijo ichika mostrando preocupación por quien comenzaba a considerar su compañero-nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opinión además si no te cubro las espaldas quien lo hará-dijo bucky con una mirada llena de valentía y determinación

Ichika y bucky corrieron al reloj mientras las unidad disparaban el francotirador intentaba atinarles pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente de apuntar mientras las unidad de ichika disparaba, al llegar al reloj todo estaba oscuro dentro de él habían unos pasillos que conducían a unas escaleras bucky y ichika encendieron sus linternas a pesar de que esto podrí delatarlos-ichika adelántate yo solo ire un poco más lento-cijo bucky mientras presionaba su herida de bala ichika asintió con su cabeza y precedió a su encuentro con el francotirador quien intentaba recargar su rifle de una caja de municiones ichika para evitar esto disparo lo más rápido posible a la caja sabia que no podría ganarle fácilmente pero el tenía un plan como le había dicho bucky las batallas no solo se ganaban con fuerza también debía ser inteligente ahora estaba frente a frente al francotirador que se encontraba con una máscara sin poder revelar su cara sin poder revelar en que estará pensando la tensión estaba en el aire el que haga el primer movimiento erróneo moriría

En la mente del francotirador se podía sentir el pánico el cálculo las posibilidades deduciendo que ichika podría matarlo a la distancia que se encontraba pero de se fijó en la caja de municiones esta está destruida pero ichika no lo había hecho con un disparo que hubiera sido lo necesario realizo más disparos como si supiera que podría fallar,-este imbécil no es bueno disparando a largas distancias-pensó el francotirador ichika continuaba mirándolo fijamente sin pestañar ni demostrar emociones alguna el francotirador iba a disparar cuando recibió un disparo en su ojo derecho quedando herido había sido engañado ichika si era bueno a largas distancias- rápidamente se acercó al incapacitado francotirador y saco su cuchillo para terminar el trabajo pero cuando lo iba a degollara apareció bucky espera ichika no lo mates debemos interrogarlo, ichika accedió de mala gana porque tenía muchas ganas de matar a ese desgraciado

Para quien trabajas tus tácticas y modus operandi no son los que usaría un simple terrorista-dijo bucky con su voz distorsionada por su casco el francotirador respondió con mucha agonía-te equivocas yo soy parte de los marines norteamericanos fui enviado a matar unos terroristas que transportaban plutonio me dijeron que había una unidad que fue a buscarlo pero habían muerto y ahora trasladaban el plutonio a otra ubicación- esto sorprendió a los 2 soldados quienes quedaron impactado luego de considerar que alguien los había puesto a pelear unos con otros bucky pidió extracción en helicóptero con los soldados heridos y el francotirador con lo último de fuerza que le quedaba antes de caer inconsciente

En la base ichika se preguntaba quién era ese miserable francotirador ichika tenía un odio irracional contra el

Mientras tanto en la academia is chifuyu orimura intentaba mover el cielo y la tierra para obtener información de phanton task y el paradero de su hermano toda la escuela estaba preocupada porque el único chico que tenían había desaparecido había muchos corazones rotos pero de entre todos había un grupo de chicas que se lamentaba el no poder haber estado allí para ayudarlo

Yo estaba a unas vueltas del lugar donde ichika fue secuestrado si hubiera respondido más rápido a los disparos talvez podría haber salvado a mi novia-se lamentaba laura mientras las demás chicas lloraban por dentro todas estaban lastimadas

Houki incluso le había pedido ayuda a su hermana para encontrar a ichika, tabane solo le pudo decir que su núcleo no se podía rastrear dejando a houki temiendo lo peor

Lamento no hacerles los capítulos más largo pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo prometo un capítulo más largo próximamente sigan criticándome y diciendo en que puedo mejorar


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueño de infinite stratos ni de ninguno de sus personajes

Desperté temprano a las 6 am me había acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora para salir a correr por los alrededores del regimiento me duche con agua helada para sacarme de encima el poco sueño que me quedaba dejaba que el agua se llevara mis preocupaciones, que lavara mis manos manchadas de sangre aunque ellos se lo merecieran yo debía impartir justicia, termine mi ducha y me puse mi uniforme para salir a correr había mucha neblina no podía ver bien el paisaje que rodeaba pero no me importaba correr me ayudaba a mantener mi mente clara y en orden poca actividad había en la base a esta hora a las pocas personas que están haciendo guardia les debo parecer un demente por no querer dormir más tiempo y salir a correr, el frio recorre mi cuerpo y me hace sentir vivo mientras en mi mente siento dudas si mis amigas tenían ese comportamiento agresivo conmigo porque eran unas enfermas mentales o el hecho de que un hombre estuviera a su nivel , o tal vez haya otro motivo, talvez ellas ¿estaban enamoradas de mí? Comienzo a reírme de semejante idea, no eso sería ridículo ninguna mujer enamorada actuaria de una manera tan estúpida y agresiva, por otra parte mi hermana chifuyu es una mujer muy fría pero aun esta en mi cabeza el que ella sea una genocida pero no puedo confiar en ella ya me había ocultado la existencia de madoka entonces no le resultaría difícil ocultar semejantes actos a un niño ingenuo e inocente como lo era yo, ante la ira que me causaba esa idea aceleraba el paso y corría mas rápido casi no veo pasar un vehículo por poco y me atropella ante el shock de casi haber sido atropellado quito las ideas de mi mente y regreso a mi habitación

Ya eran las 8 me propuse el ir a desayunar al comedor del regimiento siempre me sentaba solo pero se acercan a mí un grupo de 5 individuos con el que había sido asignado para misiones anteriores bucky me saluda como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarme- hola ichika que haces desayunando solo no deberías ser antisocial, talvez por eso siempre bajas la guardia en las misiones- esta afirmación me molesto debido a que yo era consiente de mi error- descuida ichika solo son errores de novato solo asegúrate de no morir-me dijo otro de los miembros de mi equipo- o disculpa no me he presentado generalmente no me presento con los novatos durante la primera misión porque siempre terminan muertos, mi nombre es James-saludo el soldado a ichika estrechándole la mano,-los demás son Chris, marco y Jack te queremos dar la bienvenida al equipo-gracias-respondi estaba algo desconcertado no crei que haría amigos aquí en primer lugar, tampoco era mi objetivo yo solo quería dejar de ser un niño patético- y bien ichika creo que no te han notificado pero iremos a una nueva misión en un par de días descansa bien hasta entonces-me dijo Jack-¿y en qué consistirá la misión?-le pregunte con la convicción de querer estar listo para lo que venga-iremos a asesinar a un grupo de terroristas están asociados a phantom task asique puede que tengan algunas is con ellos por eso en esta misión nos acompañara una cadete con un is esta misión deberá ser secreta ya que las naciones del mundo verían con malos ojos que nosotros estemos usando is para la guerra y más aún cuando es fuera de nuestro propio territorio-me sentí lleno de ira por trabajar con una mujer y que yo debería ayudarla a matar personas pero esto es en nombre de la paz me estoy cuestionando qué diferencia hay entre el bien y el mal cuando se está en guerra

3 días habían pasado desde que salimos de los estados unidos para comenzar con la operación, debíamos dirigirnos al amazonas una selva llena de flora y fauna exuberante y peligrosa para cualquiera que osara bajar la guardia estando en ella, nos lanzaríamos en paracaídas desde una avión de cargamento debido a que no podíamos aterrizar

Cuando iba descendiendo me atore en un árbol y caí en arenas movedizas mi equipo me encontró hundiéndome lentamente mientras pensaban en cómo sacarme pero de pronto siento que me levantan con una enorme fuerza y me saca de las arenas movedizas me giro rápidamente para encararme a mi salvador pero grande es mi desagrado cuando veo que era la piloto de is, no es que no esté agradecida con ella es que odio tener que deberle a alguno de esos monstruos

De nada soldado, ten más cuidado para la próxima vez se nota que eres un novato-me dijo la chica asiendo que mis ganas de sacar mi cuchillo y degollarla se elevaran pero me calmo y le respondo- a quien le dices novato por tener un is no te hace el soldado más fuerte en esta misión- me mira de pies a cabeza y me responde- ya veo que tienes muchos músculos y poco cerebro, adelanten el paso a este ritmo podríamos llegar antes de lo estimado al objetivo- bucky me toca el hombro y me anima a seguir

La humedad era evidente en todo el ambiente tenia barro por todo mi cuerpo pero debía seguir avanzando debía tener cuidado con la vegetación que me rodeaba pues habían unas horribles arañas muy peligrosas y no quería morir por la picadura de una araña seria muy estúpido haber llegado tan lejos y morir así

Estaba anocheciendo y de entre toda la vegetación se podía ver un aeropuerto bastante escondido era rodeado por bodegas con cajas Jack me presto sus binoculares y pude ver que contenían armamento, municiones y explosivos estos tipos estaban armados hasta los dientes esperamos hasta que llegara la noche cuando vimos una avioneta que aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de el bajaron 2 mujeres debían ser pilotos de is porque estaban escoltando a un hombre que parecía ser bastante importante por el respeto y autoridad que estaba ejerciendo apenas había llegado

Ese es nuestro objetivo procederé a realizar el tiro-informo la chica mientras desplegaba parcialmente su is y sacaba su rifle, comenzó a apuntar al objetivo y cuando iba a disparar se escuchó el ladrido de unos perros acompañado de unos disparos, entonces se desato el infierno

Nos habían encontrado alarmado y asustado comencé a disparar con mi rifle de asalto sin pensar en las consecuencias, al comenzar a disparar había delatado nuestra posición mis compañero me apoyaron disparando a los terroristas que venían por nosotros las 2 mujeres que acompañaban al hombre desplegaron sus is y se dirigieron hacia nosotros, pero fueron intersectado por nuestra acompañante que procedió a derribar una de un tiro a quemarropa con su rifle pero sabía que con eso no sería suficiente para desaparecer la barrera de los is

Los soldados continuaron atacándonos y nosotros respondiendo al fuego nos adentramos en las bodegas enemigas y nos separamos cada uno por su cuenta, dentro los terroristas no nos atacaba de manera salvaje y loca por temor a hacer explotar su contenido

Uno a uno mataba a los soldados enemigos pero aunque el sonido de las balas y las explosiones producidas por un combate con is no dejarían a nadie pensar en nada mas yo tenía esa estúpida sinfonía de Beethoven en mi cabeza no paraba de sonar y no tenía tiempo para cuestionarme si me estaba volviendo loco o no

Jack se me acerco con bucky luego de encontrarnos entre un laberinto de cajas de armamento-ichika aunque se haya desatado un caos total en esta batalla aun debemos terminar la misión te cubriremos ve y mata al líder terrorista- dijo Jack con confianza

Avance con mi rifle disparando rápidamente a los enemigos que tenía por delante cuando de repente una is se interpone en mi camino-un simple hombre no puede derrotar a una mujer con una is somos el género dominante del planeta ahora morirás- me dijo mientras sacaba una espada y se dirigía a atravesarme con ella estaba tan segado por la ira que no podía reaccionar solo quería recibir su ataque de frente y golpearle la cara , pero sin darme cuenta alguien me empuja a un costado y logro ver a bucky siendo atravesado por la espada- te dije que no bajaras la guardia ichika-decia bucky mientras escupía sangre de su boca

Que estúpida tu sacrificio es en vano es hombre no es ninguna amenaza para mí, ningún hombre lo es-dijo con confianza y soberbia la terrorista

Tú crees que los hombres somos tan deviles, no tendremos acceso a una is pero tenemos algo mucho más poderoso que eso-dijo bucky mientras tomaba unas granadas de su cinturón y soltando el seguro se aferró a la piloto de is-los hombres tenemos voluntad y con ella podemos mover montañas, recuérdalo ichika

No podía hacer nada más que observar como bucky explotaba en mil pedazos junto a la terrorista acompañados por una explosión y piezas de is volando por todas partes

Mi estupidez le había costado la vida a mi compañero, a mi amigo

Jack me grito que debíamos continuar y así lo hicimos corrimos hasta la avioneta que intentaba despegar, nos apresuramos y con una granada Jack hiso explotar una hélice de la avioneta

Los ocupantes seguían intentando dispararnos desde el ahora en llamas avioneta una de las balas alcanza a Jack en la frente había sido un tiro de suerte Jack caia al suelo al lado de mi pero si me agachaba a llorar por el yo acabaría de la misma forma segado por la ira una lanzo al suelo mi rifle que se había quedado sin munición y procedo a disparar a los ocupantes de la avioneta mientras grito de ira y me acerco poco a poco soltando maldiciones mientras disparo al cadáver sin vida del líder terrorista

Por un momento me detengo a ver a mi alrededor todo mi escuadrón estaba muerto la piloto de is había muerto pero no sin antes llevarse a una de las terroristas bucky murió por mi culpa Jack estaba muerto pocos metros atrás de mí, el resto de mi unidad se encontraba calcinada o cubierta de sangre no dejaba de sentirme como una mierda incluso gente que acababa de conocer como la piloto de is la cual me salvo la vida pero aun así nunca me dijo su nombre yacía muerta sin que yo pudiera hacer algo estaba sumergiéndome en el más profundo abismo de mierda y desesperación que nadie podría imaginarse

Quería llorar pero no podía todos estaban muertos pero yo no, habíamos compartido pocos momentos juntos pero no me gustaba que la gente a quien estimaba muriera era un sensación horrible mis manos manchadas de sangre se aferraban a mi cabeza y tiraban de mi cabello mientras la novena sinfonía de Beethoven sonaba en su cabeza, pero de pronto sin previo aviso deje de sentir, ya no sentía nada ni amor, ni remordimiento, ni compasión por nadie ya no tenía alma

Unas horas más tarde vinieron a recogerme unos helicópteros de los estados unidos, habían visto desde unos satélites el incedio y el desastre producido por la batalla

Quería entregarme para corte marcial pero no podían procesarme por mis errores para empezar mi existencia en dicho país era un secreto y también era menor de edad poco habia importado para enviarme al campo de batalla aunque había sido mi propia convicción, pero a partir de ahora seré fuerte y no me cuestionare ordenes seré un soldado y defenderé el mundo de nuestros enemigos

En otra habitación un grupo de hombres vestidos formalmente se habían sentado a discutir lo que había pasado con ichika

El aún no está listo para ser revelado nuevamente al mundo

Él debe pasar más pruebas

Él ya está completamente decidido su adoctrinamiento mental ha sido casi completado ahora más que nunca es una perfecta arma para nosotros

La división científica nos ha informado que la is de ichika está casi lista hemos usado el mismo núcleo de su is anterior asi no perderemos sus datos

El aún debe cumplir su objetivo de demostrar nuestra superioridad nosotros estamos más arriba que los gobierno, nosotros somos quienes gobernamos este mundo en secreto y el será nuestro inquisidor que haga caer la justicia sobre quienes estén en contra nuestra

Lamento que no sea más largo el capítulo como ya les dije quiero que critiquen este fanfic por favor denme su opinión también estaba pensando en escribir un crossover de infinite stratos con dark souls se que esto suena loco pero deberás quiero introducir al princesa de ichika a ese mundo como un no muerto y que muera una y otra vez gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Chifuyu orimura continuaba buscando incesantemente a su hermano menor, había abandonado temporalmente su trabajo en la academia is para seguir pistas que la llevaran a su hermano incluso le pidió ayuda a tabane aun sabiendo que pueden haber segundas intenciones en sus ganas de ayudarla pero le dijo que no tenía pista alguna de el cosa que chifuyu sabía que no es cierto, continuaba presionando a los gobiernos para que le rebelaran información de phantom task pero no había nada relevante dado que no se le prestaban mucha atención a un grupo terrorista aislado

Poco a poco chifuyu estaba perdiendo la esperanza en recibir ayuda y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo impensable por obtener información

Cambio de escena

Ichika estaba en el gimnasio de su regimiento golpeando un saco de box, lo golpeaba fuertemente para hacerse sangrar sus nudillos, para sufrir por su error, fue su culpa él lo había dejado en claro en el informe que tuvo que realizar, pero a alto mando que estaba detrás de esta operación no le había importado la pérdida de un grupo de soldados y una piloto de is siempre y cuando pudieran recuperar el núcleo de la is ellos consideraban que los pilotos eran remplazables

Continuaba golpeando el saco mientras los demás ocupantes del gimnasio miraban con asombro a ichika golpear con tanta fuerza y furia que incluso después de lograr romper el saco lo continuaba golpeando

Es suficiente- se escuchó decir a un oficial desde el otro extremo del gimnasio mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ichika

Soldado déjeme ver sus manos es una orden

Ichika con mucho dolor comenzó a quitarse los guantes revelando que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados debido a la excesiva fuerza con la que golpeaba el saco y su poco autocuidado muchos soldados se quedaron pensando qué clase de monstruo tendría tanta fuerza como para que sus músculos rompieran su propia piel por la fuerza ejercida

Soldado deberá ir a la enfermería y luego correr 30 vueltas alrededor de la base no me importa si continúa sangrando este es su castigo por no cuidar su integridad de nada nos sirve un soldado herido en el campo de batalla, un soldado herido solo sería carne de caños a ustedes los tenemos para que ganen guerras no para que mueran en ellas-por alguna razón esto último que comento dejo algo molesto a ichika porque se sintió utilizado por los altos mandos que nunca pisaban el campo de batalla

Ichika habia comenzado a correr por el campo de la base militar cuando ve a un hombre mayor en uniforme de general haciéndole gestos para que lo siguiera, inmediatamente ichika dejó de correr para dirigirse donde estaba el anciano

Tu eres ichika orimura cierto, he oído que has perdido a tu equipo recientemente-ichika al escuchar las palabras del anciano solo pudo apretar los puños y responder de forma calmada con un si

Mi escuadrón murió por mi culpa fui estúpido, confiado y no pude usar todo mi poder

Porque dices que no pudiste usar todo tu poder?, te refieres a que no pudiste usar una is -al escuchar estas palabras del anciano ichika lo miro con sorpresa-no mucha gente se quién eres en este complejo militar porque la mayoría no mira las noticias para muchos aquí lo único que existe es pelear en el campo de batalla por conflictos internacionales y económicos que no entienden o que no se molestan en explicarles

Dime ichika que sentiste al no poder salvar a tu escuadrón

No sentí nada, no pude sentir tristeza, tampoco satisfacción por completar la misión ni siquiera miedo porque podría ser llevado a corte marcial me sentí frio como una maquia-en los ojos de ichika se podía ver una mirada sin brillo y profunda como si sus ojos fueran un abismo

Dígame general alguna vez se ha sentido de la misma manera

Soldado, déjeme contarle una historia cuando era pequeño mi padre me regalo un reloj

Este reloj no me daba la hora si no que contaba hacia atrás como una cuenta regresiva

Mi padre me dijo que ese reloj era mi vida y cuando se detuviera mi vida acabaría

Dia tras día continúa viviendo sin miedo a morir porque el reloj me diría cuando llegaría mi momento

Luche en innumerables batallas en el medio oriente completamente confiado de no morir con el tiempo deje de sentir emociones en el campo de batalla porque sabía que no moriría

Pasaron los años forme una familia, deje de combatir el reloj cada vez funcionaba más lento

Y cuando vi que el reloj estaba por dejar de funcionar me despedí de todos mis conocidos y abracé a mi familia

Estaba listo mi momento había llegado

Cerré mis ojos y esperé mi muerte el reloj había dejado de funcionar

Pasaron los segundos

Minutos

Horas

Y yo seguía vivo

Muchas personas pensarían que debería estar feliz por continuar con vida, pero yo Estaba sufriendo un miedo indescriptible por primera vez en mi vida no sabía que iba a pasar o que debía hacer no sabía cuándo iba a morir la muerte había sido muy cruel en dejarme esperándola más tiempo solo para que le tuviera miedo a la vida

El relato del hombre había dejado una sensación extraña en ichika él no la comprendía, pero sentía un escalofrió en su columna vertebral

Ichika ahora debes seguirme te están esperando en el área de pruebas

El general guio a ichika a un hangar militar donde podía ver una is negra que parecía una armadura medieval de un caballero solo que con una corona negra con picos puntiagudos

Esta será tu is el inquisidor para hacerla tuvimos que borrar todos los datos de byakushiki debido a que no era compatible con el marco

Este es nuestro prototipo de 4ta generación

Con el llevaras a cabo misiones de alta importancia contra el terrorismo y contra aquellos que sean nuestros enemigos

Está equipado con una espada occidental cuyo funcionamiento es similar a la espada que tenía tu anterior is

También está equipado con un caño de pulsos electromagnéticos para inhabilitar comunicaciones y sistemas de defensas de bases enemigas, cañones repulsores en ambos brazos además de un lanza granas y un lanzamisiles con el cual podrás destruir un pequeño bunker a kilómetros de distancia

Un rifle de positrones con el cual puede ignorar la barrera absoluta de una is pero deberás tener cuidado solo tendrás 1 tiro cada 24 horas

Lo demás es lo básico que llevaría cualquier soldado a una operación especial véngalas, un sistema de comunicación encriptado de alcance global con el cual podrás mantenernos informados, un visor con diferentes tipos de visiones tanto térmica como nocturnas

Bueno esto solo son algunas de las funciones que tiene tu is las demás deberás descubrirlas leyendo el manual- dijo el general mientras le entregaba a ichika un libro enorme y pesado, ichika solo pudo hacer una mueca de molestia ante el tamaño del manual

Ichika súbete para que puedas realizar el primer turno

Entendido general, no los decepcionare en esta misión que me están encomendado

Oh y cuál es esa misión soldado-pregunto el general interesado

El arrebatar el poder de las mujeres y eliminar a todos los que se interpongan a nosotros

 **Cambio de escena con chifuyu**

Luego de incesante presión chifuyu orimura pudo obtener un nombre de un posible hombre asociado a phantom task makoto tachibana que se encontraba cerca de la academia is posiblemente el hombre que informaba la llegada de refuerzos a la academia is cada vez que ocurría un atentado de parte de phantomas task a la academia a simple vista parecía ser un perdedor con tendencias alcohólicas debía acercarse a él para obtener información, pero no podía simplemente secuestrarlo e interrogarlo phantom task notaria que había desaparecido y estarían más alerta

Lo que ella debía hacer era algo que le generaba repulsión

Ella debía acercarse a el como mujer e intentar ganar su confianza

Ella lucía un atuendo casual una blusa y una falda nada muy extravagante ella veía como makoto se sentó en una mesa de un café a desayunar mientras esperaba ser atendido ella se acercó a el de forma seductora

Hola, está ocupado este asiento frente a ti- dijo mientras le sonreía

El hombre parecía haberla reconocido, pero para tener una oportunidad de escapar no intentaría llamar la atención de los demás civiles en el café

Adelante, está desocupado y dígame señorita que asuntos tiene usted conmigo

Nada en especial tan solo vi a un hombre esperando ser atendido y vi que era mi tipo-dijo chifuyu mientras le guiñé un ojo

Si claro como si esas cosas pasara-contesto makoto con sarcasmo

Deberías tenerte más confianza en ti mismo, deberás eres mi tipo simple y nada interesante-dijo chifuyu

Mmmmmmm, entonces lo que tú quieres es acostarte conmigo nunca creí que serias de ese tipo de mujer

Que tipo más despreciable pensó chifuyu mientras miraba sin mostrar emociones a makoto

Asi que eres muy directo ase unos instantes no parecias tenerte confianza en ti mismo, talves si me invitas a salir en otra ocacion pudieramos llegar a eso-dijo chifuyu

Lamentablemente soy un hombre ocupado si no te subes ahora se te ira el tren-mientras decia esto makoto se paro de la mesa dispuesto a irse entonces chifuyu lo toma de la mano

Lo hare, te deseo

Entonces sigueme, vamos a mi departamento

El lugar parecia un basurero mucho polvo y mucha basura, empaques de comidad para calentar y fideos intantaneos estaban votados a lo largo del piso del departamento

Sin duda era un perdedor penso chifuyu

Ponte comoda-le dijo makoto mientras agarraba el trasero de chifuyu y lo comenzaba a masajear sus dedos rapidamente bajaron a su entrepierna comenzando a tocarla en su vagina, chifuyu nunca habia sido tocada por un hombre en su intimidad, ella intentaba contener sus ganas de gemir, pero su cara la delataba

Ya podemos ir a tu cama, dijo chifuyu intentando mantenerse de pie

Pues veras esta es solo una habitación cocino, como y duermo aquí no tengo cama, tranquila puedes recostarse el piso

Chifuyu solo se recostó en el piso entre montones de basura y comenzó a resistirse él no quería que su primera vez fuera con un hombre tan despreciable y asqueroso, pero debía hacerlo para poder encontrar a su hermano

Makoto continúo desvistiéndola y jugueteando con los pezones de sus pechos su cabeza bajo hasta su entrepierna donde comenzó a lamer su lengua se paseaba por los labios inferiores de chifuyu hasta que empezó a juguetear con su clítoris ella dejo escapar un gemido y comenzando a llegar al orgasmo makoto continúo lamiendo mientras con sus manos jugueteaba con su clítoris hasta llevarla al orgasmo ahora makoto ahora la mirara con una cara de victoria

Makoto procedió a quitarse su ropa y rebelar su pene, pero aun algo aturdida por el orgasmo chifuyu pudo mirar algo extraño en su pene el tenía granos en el

Que pasa no te gusta o te llaman la atención mis granos, como puedes ver no soy un hombre muy higiénico y las prostitutas con las que me he acostado tampoco tranquila ya te acostumbraras tu también a tener herpes genital

Noooooooo-grito chifuyu mientras intentaba pararse, pero débil y aturdida no vio como makoto saco una jeringa de dudosa procedencia y la inyectaba de manera brusca en chifuyu

Tranquila ahora te vas a sentir mejor-dijo makoto mientras comenzaba a introducir su pene en chifuyu

Que, que me has inyectado-dijo chifuyu apenas consiente de lo que estaba pasando en su entorno

heroína es una droga que me permitirá jugar contigo mucho tiempo-dijo makoto mientras e reia mientras penetraba a chifuyu

¿Si que esta estrecha te gustan muchos las drogas eh? Eres una puta drogadicta jeje

Ya estoy por acabar espero que no sea tu día fértil porque no quiero hacerme responsable de ningun indeseable

Recíbelo todo chifuyu orimura-dijo mientras se corría en el útero de la que se creía la mujer más fuerte del mundo

Por favor déjame ir dijo apenas chifuyu en respuesta recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

Quien te dijo que podías hablar sin mi permiso ahora eres mía y nunca te iras de aquí dijo makoto mientras comenzaba a estrangular a chifuyu

Chifuyu solo pudo soltar una lagrima de su ojo mientras comenzaba a perder la conciencia

Cambio de escena con ichika

Ichika comenzó una operación militar para probar las capacidades de su is en batalla lo decidieron enviar al medio oriente en Afganistán donde se realizaría un comercio de tráfico de armas del mercado negro se rumoreaba que se vendería núcleos de is robados su misión era recuperar los núcleos si era necesario no dejar sobrevivientes

Ichika se acercaba a toda velocidad al punto de encuentro sin ser detectado por radares o satélites dado que se encontraba en el modo furtivo de su is podía entrar y salir de cualquier país sin ser detectado

El encuentro se estaba realizando un pequeño pueblo tenían a la población civil capturada en sus casas

La gente estaba aterrorizaba, pero intentaban no gritar para no provocar la ira de sus captores

Los estaban empezando a sacar de sus casas y llevarlos al centro del pueblo donde los iban a usar en una demostración de armas, empujaban a los niños y pateaban a las mujeres para hacerlos sin avanzar pusieron a los hombres contra un muro y uno de los niños corrió a abrazar a su padre él lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos pero ese momento duro menos de un instante porque fue separado de su padre por los terroristas y lanzado al suelo donde comenzó a ser pateado mientras el padre era obligado a mirar como mataban a su hijo a golpes

Los gritos de la madre se escuchaban a lo lejos todo parecía un infierno agónico para los pobladores inocentes

De pronto en el cielo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo de algo rompiendo la barrera del sonido y decenio en picada a la tierra una is negra el inquisidor

Rápidamente los terroristas comenzaron a dispararle, pero era inútil ichika desplego su espada y de un solo movimiento partió en 2 al terrorista más cercano

Y procedió a abrir fuego con los que estaban lejos de él, pronto todo el pueblo se convirtió en un mar de casquillos de balas usados gritos de terroristas siendo mutilados y heridos se escuchaban por todas partes ichika no tenía piedad con ninguno de ellos

De pronto al verse acorralados toaron de rehenes a mujeres y niños ichika con su visor calculo usando la computadora de la is la trayectoria de las balas para que de forma segura mataran a los terroristas sin herir a los civiles y de una sola rafaga de tiro logro matar a 4 terroristas salvando a los civiles sus cuerpos caía mientras los civiles corrían a esconderse

Los niños veían con asombro como aquel caballero negro y atemorizante los había salvado

Ichika buscaba más terroristas con su visor de calor todo aquel que estuviera armado debia morir, había logrado captar a alguien que intentaba hacer una llamada desde dentro de una casa se estaba ocultando lejos de las ventanas o puertas, pero a ichika nada de eso le importo y de un puñetazo con su is rompió el muro y agarro la cara del hombre para reventarla

Ichika informe de la situación, has eliminado a todos los objetivos?

Si general he eliminado a todos lso terroristas armados procedo a retirarme

Eres terriblemente ingenuo y te falta experiencia puede haber terroristas ocultos entre los civiles, pueden ser mujer o incluso niños se les recluta desde muy jovenes

Pero señor no puedo identificar cuáles son los terroristas entre el grupo de civiles-dijo ichika muy preocupado

Entonces elimina a todos los civiles-dijo el general con una voz fria y calculadora ichika abrio los ojos con indignacion

Que, es una locura esta gente es inocente porque deberia matarlos

Ichika ya una vez desobedeciste una orden y actuaste imprudentemente y tus compañeros murieron ¿ahora dejaras que el terrorismo se esparza por el mundo o lo acabaras de raíz?

Ichika a la mención de sus compañeros muertos apretó su mano con furia

Seguiré sus órdenes generales, dijo ichika mientras con su espada procedió a matar a niños mujeres ancianos a todo aquel que estuviese hay

Ya no importa mi humanidad esta vez hare las cosas bien

Unas horas habían pasado y ichika se encontraba en alemania debido a que partiría nuevamente a medio oriente a combatir terrorismo y cruzar el océano atlántico para descansar no era buena idea además se le proporcionaría de parte de la milicia alemana un hangar para reparaciones y mantenimiento de is la información de ichika orimura se mantenía en secreto pero altos mando de Alemania aceptaron ayudar y mantener el secreto con la condición de que ichika de manera secreta fuera donante de esperma para su proyecto de super soldados

A ichika no le gusto que lo usaran para concebir hijos sin amor si es que aún le quedaban sentimientos o eso es lo que quisiera creer

Ichika se encontraba mirando al cielo desde lo alto de una torre de vigilancia cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

En que está pensando soldado-ichika se da vuelta para ver al general que le ha estado dando órdenes todo este tiempo

General que sorpresa verlo en Alemania que esta haciendo aquí

Alguna que otra encomienda de buena voluntad y documentos internacionales que firmar para la colaboración de nuestros ejércitos

Por cierto general todavía no he sabido cual es nombre

Oh que descuido de mi parte soy el general george kenny pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta en que piensas ichika

He estado pensando en mi hermana me cuesta creer, que ella pudiera ser una terrorista y porque esa tal madoka lo es también

Recientemente de inteligencia nos han llegado estas imágenes-el general kenny le muestras unas fotos a ichika que había sacado de su maletín

En ellas se podía ver a chifuyu yendo al departamento de makoto y cuando coqueteaban en el café

El espía que vigilaba dijo que ambos estuvieron manteniendo relaciones sexuales el sujeto que ves en la imagen es makoto tachibana es un hombre que lo hemos asociado a phanton task recientemente descubrimos que ayuda a coordinar los ataques a a la academia is con esto podemos suponer que tu hermana y él han estado coordinando ataques a la academia por eso han burlado la seguridad

Se que el dolor y la furia que sientes debe ser enorme que tu única familia haya ayudado a poner en riesgo tu vida en tantas ocasiones y que ahora que desapareciste se esté revolcando en la cama con un hombre mientras te olvida

Ichika dejo ir lo último de su humanidad los sentimientos por su hermana ahora están completamente sumergido en la oscuridad y el general lo sabía ahora había obtenido un arma de poder destructivo inimaginables un monstruo que estará dispuesto a todo para desahogar su ira

Por cierto, las donaciones de esperma que tuviste que hacer la gran mayoría será para realizar bebes en tubos de ensayo asique no te preocupes porque alguna loca venga a demandarte por paternidad

De ahora en adelante ichika harás todo tipo de cosas que en tu pobre concepto de moralidad encontraras siniestras, perturbadoras ya has cambiado completamente tu constitución como ser humano porque esa es la única forma en la que puedes salvar al mundo de las personas que destruirán todo lo que existe

Ichika solo lo miro y sonrió para posteriormente darse vuelta y mirar al cielo nuevamente mientras decía con determinación

 **La capacidad sublime de nuestro deseo es y será inexplicable para muchos, nuestra comprensión de la crueldad que es nuestra existencia será por siempre mucho más de lo que el ser humano pueda imaginar**

 **En este momento en mi mente germinan ideas inexplicables, buscando aminorar la voluntad llamada coincidencia y casualidad que me han llevado hasta este punto**

 **Aquí y ahora abandono mi razón, abandono toda idea que contradiga lo que siempre fue destinado a ser**

 **Aquí abandono toda esperanza**

 **lamento no haber actualizado esta historia en tanto tiempo eh estado ocupado con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad intentare actualizarla cuando pueda y por favor critiquen la historia y dejen sus opiniones**


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado 24 horas desde que ichika se estableció en una base militar de Alemania se encontraba realizando prácticas de tiro con rifle a largas distancias, le agradaba la idea de que el enemigo muriera sin siquiera saber cómo murió o que le paso, estaba completamente sumergido en su práctica, pero esa concentración pronto se vio interrumpido por su superior

Eh inquisidor, un soldado lo llamo así desde que llego se les dio la orden de que lo llamaran así para resguardar su nombre, ya se había acostumbrado y le gustaba de ciertamente el nombre atemorizaba a quien se parara frente a él con su altura de más de 1.90 y sus ojos profundos y oscuros como una bestia de algún abismo provocaba que muchos sudaran y temblaran

Lo saluden japones debo de haberme equivocado me enseñaron algo de alemán básico pero lo extraño es que aquí nadie habla japones excepto yo y el general no le tome importancia y procedí a escuchar

Debes presentarte en la oficina del general a cargo del regimiento, al escuchar las ordenes ichika rápidamente se dirigió a su destino

En la oficina se encontraban varios politicos importantes le llamo mucho la atención a ichika verlo juntos porque muchos estaban en conflictos politicos entre si

El inquisidor no es cierto-dijo uno de los politicos-to soy Wolfgang Schäuble presidente de alemania seremos rápidos en la información que recibirás para tu siguiente mision

Recientemente nuestros satelites han visto a tabane shinonono en un restaurante con miembros de phanton task hayi se nos revelo que ella planea hacerle unn is de 4ta generacion para alguien a quien talvez conoscas su nombre es madoka orimura

El nombre iso que la tension de la habitacion aumentara ella era algo que ichika odiaba ella era la razon por la que empezo a perder la confianza asi su hermana y tambien era una terrorista que intento matarlo

Tabane shinonono ya le causo demasiados problemas a este mundo desbalanceo el orden de la sociedad poniéndonos a nosotros los hombres como algo sin valor, y la sociedad no le importa en absoluto por eso ella hackeo todos los misiles nucleares del mundo para dispararlo contra tu hogar contal de poner a prueba y demostrar su creación poniendo a tu hermana en peligro

Yo no tengo hermana chifuyu orimura era tan solo una puta hipócrita que matare con mis propias manos estrangulándola hasta que su vida se escape de su cuerpo inerte

Los presentes cada vez estaban más asustados de tratar con ichika era un mal necesario para sus fines, pero debian tener cuidado de manter bien enfocados sus ideales

Tu siguiente misión será asesinar a tabane shinonono para evitar que siga sumiendo al mundo en caos

Lamento el tener que ser insubordinado en estos momentos, pero ella es alguien que ha estado oculta de todos los gobiernos desde hace más de 5 años

Si, pero tenemos un plan para atraerla hace algunos años ella secuestro a uno de nuestros prototipos de super soldados su nombre era chloe chronicle

Ella la secuestro y hace un tiempo que la pudimos rastrear a través de sus ojos de Odín creemos que se encuentra en una isla ubicada en Grecia, pero no será fácil de llegar hay es por eso que haremos que ella venga aquí a buscarte

Ella te tiene mucha estima y dejaremos que vea que estas aquí ella vendrá a buscarte porque ella no tolera la experimentación con humanos

Mientras tanto seguirás realizando misiones contra terroristas en europa y medio oriente puede retirarse soldado

Una última pregunta hay alguien más que hable japonés aquí hace poco un soldado me hablo y lo salude en japonés y este me devolvió el saludo en perfecto japonés- al decir esto mucho de los presentes abrieron los ojos y me pidieron que me retirara

Ichika caminaba por la base militar si rumbo alguno camino y camino y finalmente se aburrió y decidió ir a la ciudad alemana cercana a la base militar tenía un bello castillo que decidio visitar

Creo que esta ciudad es munich, debo haberla visto en algun programa cultural de televisión- se dijo para si mismo ichika mientras avanzaba atreves de la ciudad a ichika le gusto que la gente lo mirara como un bicho raro por ser tan alto se le hacia extraño que después de los experimentos se desarrollara tanto por suerte para el las personas altas son comunes en alemanias la media era de 1.80

Ichika sigue caminando cuando ve a lo lejos un libro en una banca esto le parece extraño a ichika porque el parque estaba sin nadie alrededor hacia mucho frio y solo a un tonto turista que no conociera el lugar y su clima como ichika se le ocurriria salir

Ichika miraba el libro como si este estuviera esperando a que el lo tomara es como si estuviera esperando décadas para que fuera tomado por el en especifico

Ichika se acerco a tomar el libro era bastante grueso y no tenia titulo solo una portada negra al revisar su contenido se dio cuenta que el libro estaba en japones su idioma natal

Ok esto definitivamente fue puesto para mi apropósito, talvez tabane ya me encontró y esta vigilandome-penso ichika mientras se disponia leer el libro

TODO HOMBRE PUEDE ALCANZAR LA CONDICIÓN DE UN DIOS CUANDO ABANDONA SU HUMANIDAD

La primera página de este libro me hace pensar que esto no es el estilo de tabane ella es mas alegre y por lo general poco seria sin duda esto no le pertenece

Parecia que el contenido no tenia sentido poco podia distinguir o asociar algunas frases a la divina comedia

MAESTRO EL SENTIDO DE TUS PALABRAS CAUSA DOLOR EN MI

CONVIENE AQUÍ ABANDONAR TODO TEMOR

CONVINE AQUÍ TERMINAR TODA COVARDIA

HEMOS LLEGADO AL LUGAR QUE TE HE PROMETIDO

CONVINE AQUÍ ABANDONAR LA ESPERANZA

Este libro era demasiado extraño, pero si fue dejado aquí por alguien para mi debía tener un propósito y talvez descubra quien lo dejo de ser tabane cosa que pienso poco probable ella es mas del estilo de alicia en el pais de las maravillas nunca aria una cita de la conversacion de dante y virgilio en las puertas del infierno pero no conosco a nadie mas que pueda hacer esto ademas de ella talves pueda ser usado en mi misión de asesinarla

Ichika camino hasta un arbol junto a un arrollo algo congelado y continuo leyendo ichika debido a su adoctrinamiento no tenia mucho porque objetar la tortura le habia quitado ciertas partes de su razonamiento habia abandonado toda idea que lo hiciera dudar del contenido del libro

A medida que continuo leyendo este libro tengo la extraña sensacion que no exite ninguna persona capas de escribir lo que tengo entre mis manos siento que no puedo dejar de leerlo

RINDETE A LA VOLUNTAD, NOSOTROS SOMOS EL CAMINO QUE HAS DE RECORRER, NOSOTROS SOMOS EL CAMINO QUE VAS A RECORRER

TUS ACCIONES A PARTIR DE HOY TENDRAN MAS RELEVANCIA QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE TU ESPECIE HUBIERA ESTADO DESTINADO A CONSTRUIR

DESDE HOY TUS ACCIONES NO CORRESPONDEN A LA HISTORIA DE LA RAZA HUMANA

ES EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS SERES QUE SUPERAN EN JERARQUÍA A ESO QUE USTEDES CONOCEN COMO DIOSES

ESTA SERA TU NUEVA VERDAD, VAMOS A DAR SIGNIFICADO A LO INSIGNIFICANTE DE TU VIDA, Y TU NOS SERVIRÁS CON LEALTAD

Pero que es este sentimiento que parece estar doblegado al dolor- penso ichika mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza este era agobiado por un innumerable número de preguntas que se estaban formulando en su mente

¿Quién ha escrito el libro?

¿ha quien me están haciendo jurar lealtad?

¿esto lo escribió un humano?

Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy de seguro en la base me estan esperando talvez ya llamaron la atención de tabane

CAMBIO DE ESCENA

Tabane shinono la super genio recorre alegremente los pasillos de lo que parece ser una casa abandona y destruida habia dinero tirado en el piso y maletas hechas en una de las habitacion quien sea que viviera aquí estaba listo para irse

La genio continuo urgando en la casa cuando encontro algo en particula un diario el dueño debio esconderlo cuando pasao lo que sea que haya pasado aquí

Probablemente debio ser una is ya que el nucleo 001 fue registrado activandose en este lugar cuesta creer que IIKUN haya hecho esto alguien debio extraer el nucleo de su is

Que hemos hecho, en que momento olvide que no era mi deber buscar solucionar todo el tormento del mundo

No me corresponde atestiguar la impotente resolucion de la tirania de quien me comanda

No me correspondia a mi buscar un sendero de perdon en esta consumada pesadilla donde nos hemos escondido

Ninguna bandera merece la siniestra semilla de odio que hemos plantado entre genero y culturas en toda la humanidad

Y sin embargo aquí sigo

Aun de pie

Y la masacre que esta por comenzar no terminara nunca que han hecho, que hemos hecho los humanos

7 de octubre

Llego el plazo que nos habian dado nos habian enviado a una base militar diferente

Es facil saber donde estamos pude reconocer facilmente que estamos cerca de munich que hermosa ciudad pero no puedo redactar detalles especificos de este lugar en mi diario

Nuestros superiores fueron claro en que toda la informacion que nos habian dado debe permanecer por completo en secreto

Considere por unos momentos si es correcto escribir este diario estando en una zona secreta de la base

No creo tener complicacion mientras sea prudente con mis palabras

Me fue grato recordar la razon por la que llevo este diario, esta destinado para la familia que pienso construir en un futuro, espero podamos leerlo juntos y se llenen los pechos de orgullo pues una persona de su familia sirvio con honor a su pais

El pais en el que ahora viven y espero que permanesca en paz es mi objetivo es lo que busco

No hay nada interesante que contar las ordenes fueron desempacar y aclimatarnos a nuestro nuevo hambiente

Despues de realizar el protocolo he paseado por la base con los muchachos, aunque fue muy corto porque Hace mucho frio debe ser la epoca del año en el que comienza a nevar

Queda poco tiempo de luz espero mañana conocer mejor el lugar

8 de octubre

Hoy conocimos al comandante de este cuartel si me los preguntas creo que es una persona honorable que da gusto seguir es bueno saber que el mando está en personas como el

Hemos sido mandado a marchar por la zona como un ejercicio de reconocimiento en los que cada facción de nuestros grupos tendrá sus actividades

Este lugar es más grande de lo que pensé nos tomó 8 horas recorrerlo marchando si bien a paso lento me impresionan sus dimensiones había un gran número de zonas donde se realizaban actividades que por ovias razones no puedo mencionar

Pero hay algo que me gustaría mencionar debido a la impresión que me provoco en la parte más alejada de la base hay una estructura parecida a un bunker que fue reforzado

Al principio crei que era el lugar donde se resguardaba armamento o equipo especializado, pero al parecer es algo mucho más importante que eso

Cuando el mayor nos daba las explicaciones de las diferentes zonas se detuvo y nos dio la orden de que el grupo dejara de marchar

Se limito a mirar el bunker sin decir nada

Después de unos minutos seguimos marchando

No hubo ni siquiera una indicación referente a esa zona

Cuando recorrimos toda la base dividieron al escuadrón en grupos más reducidos y nos dieron las indicaciones de donde nos darían nuestro equipamiento

Me da la impresión que nos trajeron a esta base por falta de soldados las actividades que realizaremos no son importante más bien de mantenimiento preventivo para la zona, pero no fue mi caso

El día de mañana empezare mi trabajo y debo despertar temprano lo mejor será dormir

9 de octubre

Hoy me encontraba cortando la hierba que crecía entre las rejas de la base militar cuando una mujer hermosa con un parche en el ojo se acercó hacia mi apresuradamente y em informo que mis superiores solicitaban verme con urgencia

Cuando llegue a su escritorio mi voz entorpecida por correr hasta donde estaba el le informaba que estaba preparado para recibir sus órdenes y me posiciones frente a el con la espalda recta

Según el protocolo mi vista debe estar al frente pero a pesar de eso podia ver su silueta escribiendo en una pila de papeles

El dejo de escribir y me dijo descanse soldado para posteriormente decirme una pregunta muy fuera de lugar

¿de dónde eres hijo? Mientras estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio y aun sosteniendo el lápiz con el cual había firmado los papeles

Respondí diciéndole la el lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida me pareció que era la respuesta más acertada, aunque desconocía la razón de su pregunta

Muy bien me dijo y tomo la pila de peles y los metió en un sobre los sellos y me dijo lleva esto documentos al lugar de reuniones

Rápidamente le respondí perdón señor soy nuevo en el cuartel quería que entendiera que no sabía dónde está la ubicación de ese lugar

De una manera más tranquila de lo que esperaba me dio las indicaciones para llegar a ese lugar

Verdaderamente la base es un laberinto debí haber escrito las indicaciones, pero a esa altura ya era demasiado tarde así que me esforcé en recordar y tras perderme muchas veces llegué al lugar de mi destino con los documentos

La puerta estaba resguardada por 2 soldados mujeres ambas con parches en el ojo cada una a un lado de la puerta

Les informe que me habían envidado a entregar esos documentos y me voltearon a verme su ojo buscaba el sello que mostrara la autenticidad del documento luego de encontrarlo me dejo pasar donde había 6 personas sentadas en una mesa grande cuando entre dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verme

Señor le dije levantando los documentos

El comandante dijo que debían ser los documentos que estaban esperando me indico que me acerca a su silla y tomo los documentos de mis manos algo muy extraño que me pareció es que cuando me acercaba al comandante estas personas retomaron su conversación, pero estaban hablando en idioma japonés

En ese momento entendí la razón de porque mi superior preguntaba la razón de donde yo venía quería asegurarse de que yo no entendiera ese idioma comprendí de que era una reunión muy secreta medite por unos instantes tratando de recordar cuando esas personas llegaron a la base yo había pasado podando la reja de la base toda la mañana y me di cuenta que todo se había planificado bien para que esa reunión se realizara en secreto y era extraño que a pesar de estar dentro de una base militar la puerta estuviera resguardada por esas mujeres aunque me atrevería a pensar que parecía niñas cosa que sería imposible porque los menores no pueden estar en el ejercito

Mi expediente testifica que soy de un lugar donde no se habla el idioma japonés, pero nunca mencioné el lugar donde viví mi niñez en kyoto japon el japonés era mi lengua natal

Cuando el comandante abrió el sobre vi el deseo de las otras personas de retirarme, pero las ordenes eran diferentes el comandante rompió el sobre que me dieron y saco una carpeta de color amarillo y la pila de papeles me la entrego y me dijo que cada color debia ser organizado en cada archivador que le correspondía posteriormente me señalo una biblioteca llena de archivadores de diferentes colores

Cuando di los pasos para comenzar a archivar alguien le replico con preocupación al comandante que no debía estar hay que era mejor que me fuera en japonés un idioma que debía ser incomprensible para mi

No hay problema, aunque hablemos ese soldado no nos entenderá estoy seguro que ningún elemento de este cuartel habla el idioma por favor continuemos

Cuando escuche eso detuve mis pasos y pensé que lo mejor era decirle al comandante que si podía hablar el idioma y así evitar escuchar algo que talvez no debería escuchar, pero en un momento pensé que lo mejor sería guardar silencio

Si nadie entendía que podía hablar ese idioma yo no debería tener problemas, por el contrario, si en ese punto le informaba al comandante que podía hablar japonés podría ser castigado por no decirlo cuando tuve oportunidad, decidí guardar silencio y limitarme a cumplir la orden que me dieron

Talvez por tranquilidad de mi conciencia debería confesar en este diario que creo que un instinto primario de curiosidad y morbo influyeron en ese momento para que me quedara en esa reunión quería escuchar

Mientras organizaba los archivos en sus contenedores podía escuchar la conversación en un principio me parecía interesante los temas que trataban, aunque los pequeños susurros que llegaban a mí no me permitían comprender todo con claridad podía notar que se trataban de brillantes hombres de ciencia

El comandante los cuestionaba sobre cosas que una persona como yo no podía entender

Mi imaginación voló mientras los escuchaba

Y supuse que estaban a la mitad de la planificación de una nueva arma o bomba incluso talvez una is

Pues cualquiera sabe que esas cosas son diseñadas por los mejores científicos que los gobiernos podían tener a su disposición

Incluso corre el rumor de que muchas personas están colaborando con nosotros en contra de su voluntad no me toca a mí juzgar las decisiones de mis superiores

¿es correcto escribir esto en mi diario?

Pude comprender la mitad de su s palabras sus complicados términos me hacían querer escuchar más incluso arruinaba mi distribución para poder ordenar más de una vez y asi poder escuchar más de su conversación debes en cuando giraba cautelosamente para comprobar que esas personas habían perdido cuidado de que yo estuviera hay

La conversación se empezó a centrar en 3 de lso 6 hombres el tono de voz y asentó de uno de ellos me indico que era americano

Se escuchaban felices los científicos hablaban de una nueva era para los humanos

10 de octubre

He decidido solicitar que me reasignen a otra base militar cuando me retiraba el oficial me dijo SAYONARA por un momento pensé que estaba condenado me había descubierto

Rápidamente fui a buscar mis cosas y corrí hacia munich encontré a las afueras una casa abandonada decidí esconderme hasta pensar con más claridad las cosas

Luego vi una is negra sobrevolando el area no parece que me hubiera encontrado

Me sorprendía que se atrevieran a romper el tratado de alaska por venir a buscarme esconderé este diario para que sepan que algo grande vendrá y pondrá de cabezas el mundo

Tabane empezaba a darse cuenta que ese is negro había destruido recientemente la caza y hecho desaparecer al soldado

Pero eso no le importaba a tabane ella estaba feliz de tener una pista de iikun

ESTO CREO QUE TALVEZ ES ALGO DECEPCIONANTE PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, PERO LES PROMETO QUE ESTO ES EL PROLOGO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA

CONTINÚEN LEYENDO ESTE FANFIC


	6. Chapter 6

hola se que a algunos no le gustan ciertas cosas de mi historia pero pueden decirme que es lo que esta mal para poder mejorarla

En una ubicación desconocida de Rusia se podían ver fuertes explosiones y ensordecedores sonidos de disparos y aún más gritos de dolor y suplicas se podía ver como un grupo de soldados disparar contra lo que solo se podía describir como un demonio con la forma de un caballero negro

Ellos ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban esa atemorizante sensación que emanaba del is negro de que lo que estuviera adentro no fuera humano, ninguno pensaría que lo fuera después de atestiguar tales atroces masacres cometidas por el

Los terroristas de phantom task ya habían oído de el inquisidor una bestia sobre una is que masacraba todo terrorista que se le cruzara

Había ciertos rumores de que era un hombre ya que no podían imaginar a ninguna mujer ser tan grande y fornida

Pero phantom task se había preparado y habían llamado a su unidad con is robados

Squal, atum y M se habían presentado para intentar vencer a ichika

Ichika podía reconocer a silent zepyrus el is de su hermana

Madoka comenzaba a sentirse intimidad por ese monstruo

Se bueno y entréganos tu is phantom task le dará un buen uso y tu muerte será indolora -dijo squall mientras rodeaban a ichika

Ichika solo se limitó a contestar activando la espada de su is

Bien si así lo quieres te destriparemos-squal estaba confiada por su superioridad numérica y procedió a atacar y atum la sigue solo madoka siguiendo su instinto decidió dar un paso atrás

Ichika había lanzado uno de sus misiles al suelo talvez había perdido algo de su escudo, pero había generado una gran cortina de humo sería imposible ver para cualquier persona, pero ichika contaba con su visión térmica procedió silenciosamente a atacar con su espada al grupo de is

Como un depredador de las profundidades se acercó silenciosamente y procedió con el ataque de nulificación de escudo de su espada a cortar una de las piernas de atum

El grito fue ensordecedor y tuvo que salir rápidamente porque revelaba su ubicación

El humo se había disipado y ichika se había ocultado entre los escombros de la batalla

Maldición atum aguanta-dijo squal mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su compañera caída se estaba desangrando mientras agonizaba de pronto noto como M se acercó con un pedazo de lata y comenzó a calentarlo con fuego cercano

Esto te dolerá-dijo M sin emoción alguna y procedió a cauterizar la pierna de atum el grito le molestaba mucho, no podía tener compañeras tan débiles- deja de quejarte del dolor y prepárate el volverá a atacar de nuevo cuando los tiburones huelen la sangre de un animal herido no dejan pasar la oportunidad de devorarlo

Ichika no podía arriesgarse a lanzar otro misil sabían de donde vendría su ataque furtivo y sus municiones no son ilimitadas

Así que decidió registrar un cadáver cercano y encontró un par de granas cegadoras- debo formular un plan podría usarlas y proceder a atacar y guardar una para cubrir un retirada estratégica pero talvez silent zyperus los destruya con sus drones talvez si lanzo una roca como detractor y la granada al lado contrario podría cegar a 2 pero no a madoka me arriesgare tampoco puedo retirarme sin antes haber matado hasta la última escoria estos animales no son humanos las atrocidades que cometen no puedo dejar ninguno vivo

Ichika lanzo una roca y la piedra en direcciones contrarias silent zephirus detecto la roca primero y la dejo pasar cuando su visor le aviso de la granada ya había sido tarde, uso sus reflejos y volteo la vista al voltear puso ver como una sombra negra avanzo a toda velocidad contra ellas squal intento tomar a atum quien había desactivado su is eh intentar abandonar a M pero ichika había cortado una de sus alas y se intentaba alejar tambaleándose

Pero madoka fue rápida y disparo con todo lo que tenía contra ichika y lo hiso retroceder

Eso debió dolerte no dime cuantos puntos de escudo has perdido acaso con las batallas previas y lo sucedido ahora los has perdido todos?-madoka tenía una sonrisa sádica mientras preguntaba

¿ Dime te gusta sangrar?-madoka preguntaba como una loca pero no hubo respuesta

Me aburre estar hablándole al silencio ¿Quién eres?

Oh tú sabes muy bien quien soy hermanita-repondio ichika con un tono frio y sin emociones madoka no podía creer que quien estaba delante de ella fuera su hermano aquel monstruo frente a ella no se parecía en nada ni en altura y em contextura física, pero debía asumir la realidad de que quien estaba delante de ella era orimura ichika

Valla valla valla si es mi patético hermano gemelo te ves muy diferente donde esta el estúpido sonriente rodeado de mujeres

El evoluciono-dijo ichika y procedió a lanzarse contra los bits de silent zephyrus bloqueaba los ataques con su espada mientras avanzaba su habilidad era increíble su instinto y sus deseos de matar eliminaba cualquier idea de dolor o fatiga por su cabeza

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente procedió a intentar rebanar a madoka pero los bits bloquearon el ataque a manera de escudo no podía avanzar pero de manera salvaje y sin siquiera pensarlo dejándose guiar por el deseo de matar a la mujer que tenía delante a aquella que talvez fuera la de las fotos, la razón de su locura procedió a disparar a quemarropa de ambos dejándolos sin escudos ambos quedaron aturdidos pero se recuperaron como pudieron

Madoka comenzó a disparar sus bits pero ichika esquivaba los disparos y los desviaba pero el aturdimientos le hiso recibir algunos mientras se aceraba sangrante a madoka

Por qué no te mueres, tú me lo arrebataste todo porque no quieres caer muerto

O mi querida hermana para morir primero debes estar vivo-dijo ichika mientras realizaba un corte en el estómago de madoka

Que eres tu, donde esta mi hermano

Tu hermano ya no existe yo soy algo mucho más que una persona yo soy la idea de alguien, yo soy el deseo de muchos y la pesadilla de otros

Dime que soy yo para ti

Madoka quería decirle que era un niño jugando a ser un monstruo, pero la determinación de sus palabras no le hacía caber la mínima duda aquella cosa frente a ella no era humano

Madoka aprovecho para tomar la granada cegadora que tenía ichika y se la arrojo a la cara cegándolo temporalmente para huir

Cuando ichika recupero el sentido de la vista y no encontró a madoka su sangre hervía en ira cada vena, cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó y dejo escuchar un grito que cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una bestia furiosa

Ichika procedió a retirase para tratar sus heridas y escribir un reporte de la misión

Academia is

Varias semanas habían pasado desde que ichika y posteriormente su hermana habían desaparecido al principio hubo un gran revuelo por la desaparición del único piloto masculino y luego la sospechosa desaparición de la brunhilde todo era demasiado extraño más aun cuando shinonono houki la hermana menor de la creadora de las is había intentado contactar a su hermana sin respuesta alguna

Todo el grupo de candidatos representativos estaba deprimido

Que pasa con esos ánimos no deberían estar tan bajos si siguen asi afectara a su rendimiento como pilotos y podrían ser remplazadas- dijo maya sensei que había sido ascendida a profesora de la clase 1 debido a la desaparición de orimura chifuyu

Ya lo sabes maya sensei es solo que todo era tan alegre con él y sentimos que la academia is se ha vuelto depresiva-dijo charlote desanimada mientras desviaba la mirada

Y pensar que yo lo llame mono y lo trate como una basura como si yo fuera superior a él cuándo lo conocí, ahora todo lo que deseo es volver a ver esa sonrisa de esfuerzo y despreocupación de ese tontito-cecilia estaba al borde de las lagrimas

Me prepare tan duro para cocinarle cerdo agridulce todos los días y enamorarlo a través de su estómago- rin sabía que sus palabras desencadenarían la furia de todo el grupo de chicas, pero estas estaban tan deprimidas que apenas se inmutaron

No hay de qué preocuparse mi esposa y la instructora no son tan débiles como para que algo malo les haya pasado- laura intentaba sonar confiada mientras hacia una mueca de preocupación y oprimía sus manos contra su pecho que estaba adolorido de que personas tan importantes para ellas hayan desaparecido

Esto es serio bodewing me han llamado de Alemania si tu desempeño sigue bajando perderás tu puesto como candidato representativo y serás remplazada ya han comenzado a hacer pruebas para un remplazo para ti, debes esforzarte no queremos perderte a ti también

Laura estaba asombrada de que ella que fue creada como el soldado perfecto y entrenada desde que nació fuera remplazada por alguien, quería oponérseme las palabras de maya sensei pero sabía que era verdad ya no tenía una razón para pelear, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el puesto de representante de alemania, se dio media vuelta y se retiró enojada

Deberían seguir su ejemplo e ir a entrenar que pasara si ichika necesitara nuestra ayuda y no estamos lo suficientemente preparadas para ayudarlo -dijo tatenashi sarashiki quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde la puerta de la habitación

Shinonono san has hablado con tu hermana recientemente tal vez ella sepa algo-pregunto charlote con algo de esperanza

No mi hermana no ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas ni ha visto mis mensajes debe estar pasando algo- todas asintieron con preocupación

Chicas sé que están deprimidas pero si no hay opción tendré que hacer algo para animarlas, esta noche tendremos una piyamada será una noche de chicas y porfavor avísenle a bodewing san y a kanzaki san , lleven sus piyamas ,mañana podremos inciar las clases más tarde para que haci tengamos más tiempo de estar despiertas-maya sensei se escuchaba muy animada y sonriente

La idea no era atractiva, pero si necesitaban un cambio de ambiente y un buen momento para desahogarse de toda la mierda que estaba entrando en sus vidas

Habitacion de madoka orimura (localización desconocida)

Madoka estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver a su hermano parado en el arco de su puerta con su espada podía sentir su deseo de degollarla

Me convencía una y otra vez que no era real pero no podía dejar de ser una niña asustadiza

Desde que fui separada de su familia gracias al tráfico humano fue vendida a phantos task quienes reclutan niños soldados y los entrenaban para seguir sus ideales

Pase mi niñez aprendiendo sobre armas, la forma, más efectiva de matar, explosivos y que los ideales de phantom task están por sobre mi vida misma

Yo solo quería volver a tener a mi familia alguien que me abrazara y me mostrara afecto y amor

Alguien que no me viera como un objeto de utilidad que puede ser remplazado o desechado

Yo quería ser algo indispensable para alguien, quería volverme a encontrar a mi hermana mayor

Cuando supe que ella había ganado el primer modo groso mi pecho se llenó de orgullo y felicidad mi hermana era el mejor piloto de is del mundo la mujer más fuerte, la brunhilde

Pero todo ese orgullo se convirtió en envidia y odio hacia su hermano

Porque elle tuvo que abandonar el modo grosso, abandonar la final y su puesto como candidato representativo solo para salvar al inútil de mi hermano

Porque tuvo que abandonarlo todo para salvarlo a él y a mí ni siquiera se molestó en buscarme

Que tiene el que no tenga yo

Soy mejor piloto

Soy mas lista

Podría serle mucho más útil que es idiota

Pero el idiota que conocía había desaparecido esa cosa lo remplazo estaba triste porque me habría encantado tener un hermanito dulce como el soy una tonta

No sé qué pudieron haberle hecho esos hombres que lo secuestraron para convertirlo en esa cosa

Madoka se quedó dormida pensando en su habitación

Alemania, base militar de munich

Eh sido llamado a una operación militar el general me explicara en que consiste en la sala de operaciones

No estuvieron conformecon mi desempeño en la última misión por no poder obtener los núcleos de los is de phantom task pareciera que acabar con una base terorista no era lo importante si no, los núcleos

Me adentro en la base militar y llego a la sala de operaciones, adentro de la sala me encuentro con un grupo de soldados

Los miro y ellos me miran analizándome, no me gusta

De pronto los generales de Alemania y el general entran en la sala esto debe ser importante

Muy bien los he llamado a ustedes porque son lo mejor de lo mejor

Queremos que maten a un líder terrorista que se encuentra en una zona rural de Pakistán

Mostraron un mapa de un valle con una ciudad dentro, el objetivo estaba al centro muy bien resguardado y había muchas ubicaciones que nos delataran, pero yo no me preocupaba tenía mi is, pero los otros hombres no, porque los trajeron si yo era más que suficiente para esta misión, esto es demasiado raro

Uno de los soldados alza la voz quejándose del plan estaba bastante enojado porque ellos sabían que el plan era suicida para cualquier equipo

Disculpe soldado, pero aquí ustedes no tienen opinión, ustedes son armas y yo soy su dueño

Yo apunto, ustedes disparan no hay nada mas que deban saber o opinar esta claro

El procede a retirarse y los soldados se reúnen para presentarse conmigo

Hola yo soy Frank es un placer conocerte los que están conmigo son Richard, Alexander y Donal- me estiro la mano para aun apretón y yo lo recibí con gusto y me presente ante ellos, aunque dentro mío todavía tenía presente que estuve con un equipo y ellos murieron si se me han encomendado a mí no los dejare morir

Ahora nosotros tenemos un pequeño rito para volver vivo de la batalla- desenfundaron sus cuchillos y los alzaron para luego juntarse en un circulo con ellos luego me miraron extrañados

No tienes cuchillo me pregunto Alexander le respondí con un poco de humor-no lo he perdido

Ten no te preocupes puedes tener el mío lo importante es que hagas nuestro ritual- me dio su cuchillo con una sonrisa él se mostraba muy amistoso a pesar de lo frio que era mi mirada

Levanta el cuchillo y únete al círculo a partir de hoy esta unidad luchará en batalla para defender a su pais y sus seres amados, no tenemos permitido morir todos volveremos talvez con algunas balas, pero vivo acabaremos la misión y nos protegeremos unos a otros, nadie quedará atrás nosotros somos uno, somos una unidad somos la bala que destruirá el terrorismo

Nosotros repetimos el juramento en voz alta y procedimos a guardar nuestros cuchillos yo intente devolverle el suyo a Alexander, pero él se negó, lo que se le da a un soldado en el campo de batalla debe conservarlo

Revisamos por última vez el plan y nuestro inventario para prepararnos para el plan

Locación desconocida: base de phantom task

Madoka se daba vueltas en su cama no podía dormir soñaba que estaba en el siglo 16 ella estaba vestida como una bruja y corría sin parar por un bosque marchito y con una espesa neblina

Ella debía correr sus instintos se lo decían algo la estaba persiguiendo

Miraba a su alrededor y no veía nada, pero sabía que debía correr

Eventualmente en su afán de correr tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que estaba expuesta cuando se giró a ver su pie pareciera que el árbol la había sujetado rápidamente se intentó liberal, pero logro divisar algo a lo lejos

Era un caballero con armadura completamente negra tenia una espada en su mano izquierda y una antorcha en la derecha

Se acercaba caminando hasta ella

Madoka miraba al caballero a los ojos mientras intentaba no entumirse ante su presencia mientras trataba de liberar su pierna bajo su mirada un instante y aquel caballero ya estaba hayi

Madoka quedo petrificada al instante sabía que lo que le pasaría sería un infierno mayor que el que ha vivido hasta ahora pues lo que tenía adelante no era un monstruo, era un demonio

El caballero enterró su espada en el hombro de madoka clavándola en el árbol y con la antorcha le prendió fuego al árbol y con ello a madoka

Madoka gritaba por su piel quemándose mientras miraba aquella figura delante de ella de pronto ella grito SALVAME CHIFUYU NEE aquel demonio no parecía inmutarse por los gritos de madoka

Rápidamente madoka se despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente

Se vio envuelta en la oscuridad de su habitación y solo tuvo un pensamiento: necesito a mi hermana

Se vistió rápidamente y se puso a caminar por los pasillos de la base de phantom task

De pronto en una sala común había un grupo de hombre bebiendo y fumando eran unos cerdos entre ellos se encontraba makoto presumiendo imágenes sexuales de chifuyu y de cómo ahora la trataba como su perra

¿Qué? Como un hombre como el puede estar con mi hermana no quiero creer lo que escucho-madoka logra ver un video desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se veía a su hermana siendo drogada por makoto se veía deplorable estaba en los huesos la droga la estaba consumiendo

Como les decía esta perra es adicta a la heroína, no tiene remedio me cuesta bastante mantenerla, pero su coño lo vale, talvez le deje usarlo si me pagan el precio justo

Madoka veía como los hombres se reían antes los planes de prostituir a su hermana, a quien más necesitaba ahora

Si pensarlo 2 vece y sin impórtale lo que phantom task pudiera hacerle desplego parcialmente su silen zepyrus y procedió a asesinar a los acompañantes de makoto y impido que este último huyera

Donde esta ella, dijo madoka con un tono amenazador

Tú te pareces mucho a ella que eres una imitadora-dijo madoka en un tono irónico

Donde esta-madoka disparo a la mano de makoto arrancándosela- dime donde esta y lo siguiente que perderás será tu pene

Esta en mi apartamento cerca de la academia is en kasuwamachi 3214 segundo piso-dijo makoto aterrado

Gracias ahora desaparece escoria-madoka lo deja correr solo para dispararle por la espalda

Ahora sabía dónde está su hermana y debía ayudarla

Base militar de munich

Tabane se había teletransportado dentro de la base y se mantenía oculta gracias a un camuflaje óptico

Debo encontrar a ikun cueste lo que cueste y saber que hicieron con él o de lo contrario houki chan estará muy triste- ella no quería responder los mensajes de su hermana porque no tenía buenas noticias

Tabane procedió silenciosamente a recorrer los pasillos de aquella base militar

Este es un maldito laberinto nunca me entere de que existiera una base militar tan grande en este país, pero lo que más me extraña es aquel edifico enorme que se ve al fondo

Deberé acércame para investigarlo- tabane se acercó al edificio y noto que había una cerradura electrónica la cual procedió intervenir

Esto es demasiado facil, ninguna base militar podría con shinono tabane

Adentro del edificio parecía un laboratorio con diferentes niveles

Este lugar me da escalofrió es tan estéril, estos tipos dejaban todo en papel no usaban computadora que, anticuados, aunque efectivo contra un hackeó de información

Tabane reviso los archivos y vio que lo que estaba pasando aquí estaba por encima de los gobiernos

Ellos quieren romper el equilibrio del poder y la superioridad femenina que ella habia creado, no es que realmente le molestara la igualdad de género, pero las mujeres habían sufrido por hombres mucho tiempo el ver a su madre ser golpeada por su padre en estado de ebriedad cuando joven la había marcado para siempre y decidió crear un mundo donde su hermanita houki no tuviera que observar el mismo trauma

Pero lo que me molesta es que lo estén haciendo a partir de ikun- tabane estaba realmente enojada- los hijos de ikun deberían ser con houki chan no con cualquier experimento alemán, pero que es esto-tabane abrió los ojos con mucho asombro y se encontró en una encrucijada

Tabane avanzo hacia lo que parecía ser un sin número de tubos de ensayo enormes dentro de ellos habían embriones

Asi que estos tipos realmente hicieron 467 pilotos en tubos de ensayo me pregunto qué diría chi-chan si los viera sería una expresión divertidísima

Como sea no puedo dejarlos aquí no quiero que pasen por lo mismo que ku-chan

Tabane rápidamente volvió a hackear los sistemas y bloqueo todas las cámaras y sensores, luego bloqueo la sala para que nadie entrara y procedió a teletransportar a todos los embriones

Me pregunto qué dirá ku-chan cuando los vea

PAKISTAN

Ichika y sus hombres están en problemas algunos reporteros estaban cerca del lugar y no podía activar su is o todo el mundo se daría cuenta que rompieron el tratado de Alaska

La situación era una verdadera mierda habíamos asesinado al objetivo, pero eso no impidió que la trampa que habían preparado nos callera encima, Alexander había recibido un disparo en el estómago y se estaba desangrando, Frank había recibido un disparo en el hombro y los demás estaba sin municiones y tratando de sobrevivir estaban arrinconados no sería fácil salir de la ciudad

¿Por qué nos metieron en esto? -pregunto Alexander mientras agonizaba- ¿Por qué nos quieren muerto? Este era un suicidio y ellos lo sabían

Alexander quédate con nosotros- Frank intentaban mantener a Alexander consciente, pero se estaba agotando el tiempo

No podía seguir mirando así a estos hombres ahora eran mis compañeros y era mi responsabilidad sacarlos de aquí

No te preocupes yo los sacare de aquí- se los dije con toda la determinación que tenía y procedí a retirarme mientras ellos me gritaban que no me separara que era un suicidio avanzar solo, pero no me importaba, tampoco el tratado de Alaska si esto es por lo que yo considero justicia, si esto es por mi objetivo nada importa, leyes, gobiernos, amistades nada

Procedí a desplegar parcialmente la espada de mi is y a acercarme lo más silenciosamente a los hombres que nos disparaban me ocultaba en las sombras y me movía a sus espaldas

Uno a uno fui degollándolos con mi espada, tomándolos desprevenido y haciendo uso de mi nueva fuerza partiéndolos en 2

No tenía piedad, no podía sentir emociones al tomar una vida, una vez mi hermana me dejo sostener una katana cuando niño y era muy pesada me dijo que ese era el peso de una vida, ahora mato sin parar con esta espada y no siento peso en ella ni en mis acciones, no siento empatía por que hayan sido personas con familia, no siento arrepentimiento por lo que estoy haciendo sus gritos parecen una gota de agua cayendo en un profundo y oscuro océano no tienen relevancia alguna para mi mundo

Uno a uno fui masacrándolos mientras sus armas más grandes no podían tocarme porque el escudo de mi is se activaba sin que yo lo pensara, las ventajas de una alta compatibilidad con el núcleo

Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo muertos cuanto tiempo había pasado minutos, tal vez horas eh olvidado que estaba en este mundo, ya no queda nadie desactivo mi espada y procedo a buscar a los chicos para retirarnos al punto de encuentro

¿Chicos están vivo aun?- les pregunto agotado-me eh encargado de los hombres que nos atacaban

Ellos me miraron asombrado

No inventes te has cargado un pueblo entero tu solo debes estar bromeando-frank pensaba que estaba delirando

Me creas o no ahora podemos ir al punto de encuentro, ellos caminan por lo que ahora parecía una ciudad fantasma mientras cargo a Alexander sobre mis hombros

Un helicóptero medico nos procedió a retirar la misión había sido cumplida, pero Alexander había perdido mucha sangre el me mira y sostiene mi mano

Ichika nos dijiste que te llamabas no es cierto-Alexander estaba intentando hablar

Si así es, por favor trata de no esforzarte hasta que lleguemos a la base

Eso ya no importa, no llegare un buen soldado sabe cuándo pelear y cuando rendirse, ¿todavía tienes mi cuchillo o lo has perdido?

No aun lo traigo conmigo

Bien, quiero que te lo quedes ahora eres un soldado no importa qué clase de monstruo seas prométeme que nunca dejara de luchar porque este mundo esté en paz

Lo prometo Alexander-sus ojos se habían nublado, Frank con lágrimas en sus ojos cerro sus parpados para que pudiera descansar en paz

Todos estábamos llorando la perdida de Alexander

Porque

Porque estoy llorando

Apenas lo conocí, porque su cuchillo me está pesando tanto en mi mano

Que es esto, acaso aun puedo albergar simpatía en mi corazón

ACADEMIA IS habitación de maya sensei

todo el grupo de chicas se había reunido tatenashi, kanzaki, houki, cecilia, rin, charlote y laura

Chicas se que han extrañado a ichika y están preocupados por el pero estar angustiadas y asi te tensas no ayudara en nada, así que he planeado esta noche de chicas para ustedes

Veremos películas, comeremos palomitas y hablaremos de cosas de chicas-maya sensei estaba muy entusiasmada con su piyamada aunque habían personas fuera de lugar

¿Qué pasa laura?

Nada, es solo que nunca había estado en una piyamada ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Debes divertirte con nosotras que les parece que hagamos primer: hablar de chicas o ver una película o talvez jugar un juego

Jugar un juego suena interesante-dijo tantenashi con segundas intenciones-¿Qué les parece si jugamos verdad o reto? Claro si no tienen miedo

Yo nunca tendria miedo de algo tan absurdo como un juego-dijo laura con confianza

Yo la gran cecilia alcott nunca tendría miedo de jugar a verdad y reto no tengo nada que me avergüence

Por mi está bien-dijo tímidamente charlotte

No tengo problema alguno-dijo houki con tono serio

Tampoco tengo problemas-dijo rin

Perfecto, maya sensei tiene lápiz y papel donde anotar los nombres de todas y un frasco donde dejarlos para posteriormente sacarlos

Si en un instante te los entrego tatenashi-san

Después de unos minutos maya sensei volvio con lo que le habian pedido y tatenashi habia anotado 3 veces los nombres de todas las presentes

Bien cada una de nosotras sacará el nombre de alguien de esta sala y luego le hará una pregunta o un desafío

Maya sensei nos haría el honor de sacar el primer nombre-dijo tatenashi con una sonrisa picara

Ah, está bien-maya procedió a sacar un nombre-me ha salido Cecilia, mi pregunta para ti es, porque te crees superior a los hombres

Bueno eso es obvio solo las mujeres pueden pilotear el infinite stratos y eso nos hace el género dominante

pero ichika rompió ese estatus quo en el mundo -maya dijo con curiosidad

A decir verdad, tenía problemas con los hombres debido a mi padre, era un idiota alcohólico cuando estaba en casa y raramente lo estaba, trabajaba sin descanso y no tenía tiempo para mi o estaba sola, mama murió cuando yo era pequeña apenas si la puedo recordar, es por eso que odiaba a los hombres, luego de la muerte de mi padre muchas personas quisieron arrebatarme la fortuna de mi familia y me intentaron comprometer con hombres a la fuerza con tal de obtener mi dinero asi que cuando obtuve el puesto de candidato representativo fue una bendición y pensé que nunca ninguno otro hombre volvería a molestarme ni nunca ninguno llamaría mi atención pero ichika era como un príncipe queme sacaba de mi miseria arrogante, tenía unos ojos que rebosaban de bondad, una sonrisa hermosa y una actitud tan sencilla que me maravillaba el me hiso cambiar

Lo lamento por lo de tu padre cecilia-maya sensei estaba apenada

La siguiente es houki-maya le paso los nombres a houki y esta saco uno

Me toco hacerle una pregunta a rin

Rin ¿Qué es aquella promesa del cerdo agridulce que hiciste con ichika?

Bueno eso-rin estaba evidentemente sonrojada- él comía el cerdo agridulce de mi padre y le encantaba era su plato favorito entonces nos prometimos que cuando yo cocinara el cerdo agridulce tan bien como mi padre nos casaríamos esa también fue la razón por la que me fui con mi padre a china después del divorcio de mis padres para aprender a cocinarlo como el, pero tal parece que el malentendió la promesa el cree que solo comería mi comida, yo nunca podre dejar de amarlo (en voz baja), pero ya es suficiente de mi-dijo rin avergonzada- que le toque a alguien mas

Ahora le toca a Cecilia

Sacare un nombre, aquí voy , me ha tocado charlotte

¿dime charlottte porque cuando llegaste aquí lo hiciste vestido de hombre?

Bueno yo vine bajo las órdenes de mi padre el presidente de dunois company, el me envió a robar lo datos del único piloto masculino del mundo y robar lo datos de su is el modelo más reciente de la 3ra generación, pero luego ichika me descubrió y yo fui incapaz de robarle los datos además el me ofreció ayuda y fue la primera persona que me quiso proteger nadie nunca me había protegido, era tan amable-charlotte se sonrojo evidentemente y las demás chicas comenzaron a enojarse

Como sea ahora le toca a rin-dijo charlotte cediendo el turno rápidamente

Bueno, me ha tocado laura

¿laura porque estas obsesionada con orimura sensei?

Bueno yo fui un experimento militar para general el mejor soldado del mundo, mis padres eran semillas genéticas y yo fui generado en un tubo de ensayo, con mi genética y mi arduo entrenamiento me fue fácil destacar desde niña en el ejército hasta que llegaron los is y mi entrenamiento cambio, pero era un desastre en el is apenas tenía compatibilidad con el núcleo, pero todo cambio cuando orimura sensei llego a entrenarme ella era la mejor del mundo y rápidamente con sus lecciones pude volver a la cima en el ejército alemán

Pero luego me entere de que ella había perdido el segundo modo grosso porque lo había abandonado por ichika y cuando le pregunte cual era la razón para que ella fuera tan fuerte me dijo que era porque tenía un hermano menor

Vine aquí para intentar que ella volverá conmigo a Alemania y continuara entrenándome, pero ella se negaba además su debilidad estaba aquí ichika

Pensé que ichika era su debilidad como alguien podía hacerle sacar una sonrisa suave y gentil a alguien tan fuerte como ella eso antes me enojaba mucho

Pero luego de que me salvara entendí que él era una persona especial y que era la fortaleza de orimura sensei asi que quise ser su guardaespaldas, pero luego me enamore de él y le exigí ser mi novia, pero él se fue-laura estaba desanimada

Chicas no se preocupen por ichika han estado hablando mucho del que tal si dejamos esto y vemos una película de terror para olvidarlo

Maya sensei puso en su televisor una película de terror y las chicas se quedaron hasta tarde esa noche viéndola

Campamento militar en la frontera de Pakistán

Ichika estaba sentado en el comedor vacío aun con el cuchillo de Alexander cuando Frank se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomo por el cuello

Dime ichika porque nos enviaron a morir haya, eso claramente era una trampa

Además, la misión nunca estuvo registrada

De que estas hablando Frank- ichika intentaba respirar

Nos usaron de sicario ichika, aquí hay algo raro nadie saca tanto dinero para una base militar tan grande y menos de un gobierno como este

Mira ichika si sabes algo dímelo ahora-Frank estaba exigiéndome con una bestialidad enorme, algo lo preocupaba mucho

No Frank yo no sé nada-le respondí con toda mi honestidad

Mira ichika yo eh pedido mi traslado de esta base algo extraño está sucediendo y te sugiero que también te vayas sé que tienes tus secretos y mientras menos sepamos mejor para nosotros

Aun tienes el cuchillo de Alexander

Si así es-dije enseñándoselo

Cuídalo mucho el cuchillo de un soldado es su alma y él te la ha confiado a ti siempre te estaremos agradecidos por sacarnos y asegúrate de ir a la morgue a presentarles tus respetos al cadáver de Alexander

Frank se marchó en silencio y yo procedí a recorrer los enormes pasillos de aquella base militar

Cuando finalmente iba a entrar pude observar como altos oficiales abrían el cadáver de Alexander

Sacaban sus órganos y lo rellenaban con droga

Ladrillos de cocaína estaban ocupando el lugar de sus órganos

Pude atestiguar como botaban su corazón a la basura

Este no es el bien que yo defendía, yo lograre mi objetivo, pero a mi manera si ellos no siguen mis ideales también serán mis enemigos

todo el mundo sera mi enemigo

me despido de ustedes espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo


End file.
